Eu odeio tudo sobre você
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: Sasuke e Naruto eram amantes, porém o desejo por vingança do moreno separou o casal apaixonado. Após três anos o que acontecerá com eles agora que vivem novamente em Konoha? Presente p Yume Vy LEMON Cap 03 on Concluída
1. Please Forgive Me

**Título da fic: **Eu odeio tudo sobre você

**Anime:** Naruto

**Casal:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon

**Autora: **Aiko Hosokawa

**Beta: ** Lady Anúbis

**Resumo:** Sasuke e Naruto eram amantes, porém o desejo por vingança do moreno separou o casal apaixonado. Após três anos o que acontecerá com eles agora que vivem novamente em Konoha? Presente p/ Yume Vy - LEMON

**Eu odeio tudo sobre você**

Aiko Hosokawa

_Capitulo 1 – Please Forgive Me_

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhh é isso ai!!!! Finalmente vou poder me concentrar no meu sonho!!!!". Berrou um intrépido rapaz de madeixas loiras arrepiadas ao chegar aos portões da Vila Oculta da Folha um pouco à frente de um trio.

"Quanto barulho...". Comentou um jovem de madeixas negras curtas partidas ao meio, fazendo cair dos lados da impassível face alguns fios que não chegavam aos olhos negros, todo vestido de preto, mas com o abdômen a mostra já que a camisa era curta, possuidora de uma manga, direita, longa e a outra ia apenas até o cotovelo.

Uma pequena risada escapou da única ninja mulher do grupo, sendo essa possuidora de madeixas cor-de-rosa claro que não chegavam aos ombros, e os olhos possuidores do verde-mar brilhavam demonstrando toda a felicidade que a tomava.

"Hey Sasuke...". Chamou todo empolgado o loiro que se virou para trás vendo os três companheiros de time: Sai, Sakura e o recém 'recuperado' Uchiha!

Os olhos negros do possuidor do Sharingan fitaram a figura escandalosa que sorria como uma criança boba, exatamente como se lembrava, puro e inocente, e porque não dizer encantador, então reparou nas primeiras casas da vila, e era estranho, pois tudo estava exatamente igual ao dia em que fora embora.

"...". Como de costume o moreno nada disse, apenas fitou aquela face demonstrando que esperava a continuação daquela fala.

"Agora me tornarei Hokage!!!". Afirmou convicto.

Todos o encararam, Sasuke não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso, no entanto o de Sakura foi mais largo e Sai ficou sério como de costume.

"Afinal, eu não volto atrás no que digo! Esse é meu jeito ninja!!!". Declamou o seu maior bordão mantendo o tom de vitória certa.

"Já cansei dessa frase...". Disse Sai passando pelo loiro e quando o outro não podia ver não conseguiu conter o sorriso de satisfação, afinal mesmo depois de tudo Naruto sorria com aquela mesma calidez.

"Bakaaaaaaaaa". Xingou vendo as costas do companheiro.

"Vamos, Naruto". Chamou Sakura passando ao lado do garoto junto a Sasuke.

O jovem discípulo de Jiraiya, o lendário ninja, parou um instante vendo os amigos de costas, todos caminhando, o mais apressado já dentro da vila alguns passos e atrás dele os outros dois. Fixou o olhar azul no jovem que havia ficado afastado da vila por três anos, ele havia crescido e mudado muito, sentiu algo dentro de si revirar, o coração gelou e doeu, por instinto apertou o tecido da jaqueta naquela região entre os dedos da mão direita, abaixando o olhar.

"Hey Naruto...". A voz grave e familiar chamou-lhe do mesmo jeito como outrora e tudo o que fez foi erguer os olhos.

Por um longo instante os azuis se encontraram com os negros, esses tinham um brilho calmo e puro em meio àquela escuridão natural. Os olhos de Sasuke tinham uma vivacidade que brotava de sua alma, parecia querer de volta absolutamente tudo o que havia perdido.

"Vai ficar parado ai feito um idiota?". A voz grave soou divertida e provocativa.

Naruto estremeceu com aquele olhar, sentiu o peito doer profundamente, um mar de lembranças lhe tomaram reavivando feridas que nem mesmo ele poderia cicatrizar, nada mudaria o passado, não poderia esquecer... Não poderia perdoar...

"O quêêêêêê?????????????????". Berrou correndo na direção dos amigos.

O moreno não conseguiu conter o ar de satisfação ao ver que ainda conseguia irritar o companheiro com tão pouco. E não pestanejou em responder todas as ofensas que vieram a seguir dando início a uma briga como há muito não tinham.

Sakura olhava para os dois sentindo uma gostosa nostalgia tomar conta de si, então olhou para frente vendo o outro moreno ainda um pouco à frente e acelerou o passo para ficar ao lado dele e o olhou reparando na expressão séria que pairava naquela face.

"Qual o problema?". Perguntou ainda sorrindo.

"Huf...". Bufou ele virando o rosto.

A menina parou, pensou, analisando os fatos, haviam resgatado Sasuke e desde então o antigo time sete havia ficado quase o tempo todo junto, mesmo que às vezes em silêncio, e então percebeu o obvio.

"Tá com ciúmes?". Perguntou em tom divertido, colocando as mãos para trás inclinando o tronco à frente para melhor ver a face de Sai que, de imediato corou.

"Agora é 'Sasuke-kun', pra cá, 'Sasuke-kun' pra lá... Isso é irritante!" Afirmou sentindo a face se afoguear ainda mais.

A jovem ficou novamente ereta e se aproximou ainda mais do companheiro de time deixando que os braços se tocassem fazendo a pele roçar na pele.

"Agora só tenho olhos para você, Sai-kun...". Disse timidamente, entrelaçando discretamente alguns dedos nos do rapaz mais alto.

"É bom mesmo!". Disse o moreno fingindo irritação para depois olhá-la de maneira cálida e apaixonada.

Enquanto isso...

Naruto e Sasuke brigavam e brigavam, pareciam duas crianças prestes a sair no tapa por um motivo banal, nem prestavam atenção ao casal que ia à frente, nem nos muitos olhares que despertavam nos moradores da vila que estavam no caminho. Pequenos murmúrios diziam que o garoto Uchiha havia voltado livre, alguns felizes, outros temerosos, mas todos cientes de que o loiro havia sido a causa daquele retorno.

"Sasuke-chan idiota!!!!!". Falou Uzumaki emburrado, encarando aquela cara pálida.

"Naruto... Você fica lindo nervoso...". Disse em tom baixo e sensual o jovem de madeixas negras fitando aqueles olhos que mais pareciam jóias encravadas.

De imediato o rubor subiu pela face bronzeada do loiro, desviou o olhar fitando o chão diante de si, sem parar de andar. Novamente o peito foi tomado por uma dor que não podia suportar, a angústia estava presa em sua garganta em um nó que não queria descer.

"Não venha com esse papo, não quero ouvir!". Afirmou em tom frio colocando as mãos nos bolsos, tinha vontade de chorar, de gritar, porém simplesmente não conseguia fazê-lo.

O moreno sentiu uma forte pontada em seu peito, mais profunda do que se houvesse sido atingido por uma kunai, os olhos arderam e se sentiu vazio. Será que havia perdido? Havia perdido aquilo? Olhou para o céu, naquele meio de dia, ele tinha praticamente a mesma cor dos olhos que amava, suspirou levemente. Não! Não permitiria que aquilo acontecesse! Iria lutar com todas as suas forças!

"Chegamos!". Afirmou uma animada Sakura virando-se para encarar os amigos.

Somente então ela percebeu que havia algo de estranho, os dois não se encaravam, ambos estavam com as mãos nos bolsos olhando para lados opostos com as caras mais emburradas que podiam fazer.

"_Esse clima de novo... Ninguém aguenta.._.". Pensou lembrando-se dos velhos tempos, e até onde podia recordar, aquela situação persistia desde que voltaram do País das Ondas, quando enfrentaram Zabuza e Haku!!!!!! Era tempo demais!

"Vamos entrar...". Foi a única coisa que disse a jovem ninja, virando-se novamente para a entrada do prédio onde a Goidame trabalhava.

_**oooOOOooo**_

"Certo!". Afirmou a loira mulher sentada atrás de uma mesa, lançando um enigmático olhar para o quarteto que estava a sua frente.

"Por hora, todos devem ir ao hospital para verificar se realmente estão bem...". Disse Tsunade do auge de sua imponente figura.

"Quê???? Não precisa! Estamos todos bem, não tá vendo????". Protestou Naruto afoito, não queria passar horas no hospital, principalmente sem motivo!

"Não discuta Naruto!". Disparou ela com seu jeito sério e autoritário.

"Mas...". Estava prestes a argumentar novamente o loiro quando recebeu um olhar quase assassino vindo da Quinta Hokage e resolveu ficar calado. Não querendo arrumar motivos para realmente ter que fazer uma visita aos médicos, cruzou os braços e ficou emburrado olhando para uma parede a sua esquerda.

"Quanto a você, Sasuke...". Falou em tom mais calmo, no entanto ainda demonstrando ser imparcial.

"Sim". O Uchiha deu um passo à frente mantendo-se firme.

"Sua punição por ter fugido da vila será decidida pelo conselho, amanhã pela manhã, até lá seus movimentos estão restritos, você não poderá se aproximar dos limites da vila". Comunicou a ninja lendária.

"Tudo bem". Respondeu o moreno sentindo o peito se aliviar, esperava ficar trancafiado ou algo assim até que a decisão fosse tomada.

"Então, podem ir!". Afirmou, pela primeira vez sorrindo.

"Sim!". Em uníssono três do ninjas responderam.

"Tá, tá... Tô indo...". Respondeu Naruto.

O quarteto então se dirigiu para a saída da sala, sendo que o loiro foi o último a sair, ainda mantendo os braços cruzados e uma expressão de contrariedade.

"Quero que o vigie...". Murmurou a Hokage apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, cruzando os dedos diante da face.

Na janela que havia atrás da loira surgiu um ninja de cabelos gris arrepiados com um leve caimento para esquerda, com toda a parte da face abaixo dos olhos oculta pela gola da camisa azul-escuro que subia colada na pele. O olho esquerdo também estava escondido, sendo essa a função da bandana com o símbolo de Konoha que descia inclinada na face do rapaz, que era conhecido como Ninja Cópia, Hatake Kakashi.

"Sim senhora!". Afirmou ele, por mais que não gostasse da idéia, era necessária para evitar problemas e logo desapareceu dali.

_**oooOOOooo**_

"Tchau pra vocês...". Falou Naruto já do lado de fora do prédio começando a andar na direção oposta ao hospital.

TOFT

Um alto ruído soou e de imediato o loiro levou as mãos à cabeça, sentindo-a doer absurdamente e facilmente reconheceu aquela força insana enquanto sentia um enorme galo nascer latejante em meio às madeixas douradas.

"Idiota!!!!" A voz feminina soou irritada.

No momento seguinte Naruto sentiu a jaqueta sendo envolvida, por trás, pelos dedos da garota que o puxou sem piedade, arrastando-o pelas ruas de Konoha.

"Sakura-chan...". Murmurou sentindo pequenas pedras machucando-lhe as pernas, agora realmente precisava de um médico...

Assim atravessaram parte da vila. Por onde passavam mais murmúrios se ouviam, e os boatos sobre o retorno do Uchiha já corriam todas as ruas da vila. Os mais antigos moradores abobalhados admitiam que aquela vitória foi graças ao garoto Kyuubi, que devido a ele a vila tinha novamente o representante do clã tão poderoso.

"Chegamos!". Disse Sakura finalmente libertando o companheiro.

"Ai, ai, ai...". Gemia de dor o jovem de madeixas ouro, sentindo, além das pernas, a cabeça ainda latejar de dor.

"Vamos". Sai falou voltando-se para Sakura que logo o acompanhou.

"Vem". Disse calma a voz grave de Sasuke.

"Como?". Naruto disse por reflexo enquanto erguia o olhar para então perceber que o moreno estava diante de si, levemente inclinado estendendo-lhe à mão direita com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Estou esperando, Naruto...". Novamente se pronunciou o rapaz de pé.

Então o loiro estendeu a mão, temerosamente até tocar a que lhe era estendida, os dedos firmes envolvendo os seus. Ergueu o tronco apoiando a mão livre no solo, sempre fitando aqueles olhos negros e, de repente, algo inesperado aconteceu, sentiu-se sendo puxado com força indo sem controle de encontro ao corpo maior.

Naruto prendeu a respiração quando finalmente notou que estava completamente colado ao velho amigo, sentiu cada músculo de seu corpo enrijecer e então reparou no perfume que vinha dele, suspirou notando que era exatamente o mesmo de três anos atrás. Sentiu a mão livre de Sasuke tocando sua cintura discretamente e ergueu o olhar vendo aquela face clara próxima a sua e novamente prendeu a respiração.

"Não vou desistir...". Murmurou a voz rouca como um cântico concupiscente.

"Sasuke...". Sibilou um incerto rapaz, sendo tomado por uma profusão de intensos sentimentos e memórias e que então, em gesto brusco, separou os corpos e desviou o olhar para o lado esquerdo.

"Nunca mais... Somos amigos e vamos continuar assim...". Falou sem ter coragem de encará-lo e finalmente dando-lhe as costas para entrar no prédio onde Sakura e Sai já estavam.

O moreno suspirou pesadamente, tinha que arcar com as conseqüências do que fizera, sabia muito bem disso, porém havia uma coisa, apenas uma coisa da qual não admitia ser privado e ela caminhava a sua frente muito magoada... Também sabia que era tudo culpa sua, feriu, humilhou, abandonou e tentou matar o único que o compreendia, o único que lhe dava alento, e fôra por puro egoísmo... E agora, talvez ainda por egoísmo, queria-o de volta, de volta a seus braços e não desistiria!

"Sasuke-kun". Chamou em tom mais alto Sakura, logo depois de abrir a porta e ver Naruto já próximo a ela, enquanto o outro continuava parado no mesmo lugar.

Uchiha nada respondeu apenas caminhou, a passos calmos, pela entrada do prédio, chegando rápido ao local onde estava a garota, o loiro ainda do lado de fora a seu lado e Sai do lado de dentro olhando para ele enquanto se aproximava.

Todo o quarteto entrou. A ninja perguntou, na recepção, onde estava Shizune, explicando o que foram instruídos a fazer e foram informados de que deveriam ir ao segundo andar encontrar-se com a ninja médica. O que fizeram sem demora, caminhando até o meio de um longo e branco corredor, em direção à porta indicada.

"Toc, toc, toc". Sakura bateu na madeira pintada de verde claríssimo, tendo os três companheiros atrás de si.

Logo a porta correu para o lado e uma jovem de curtos e lisos cabelos apareceu, arregalando levemente os olhos castanhos ao ver quem estava ali diante dela. Analisou cada um deles, dando especial atenção ao garoto Uchiha, ele crescera muito desde a última vez que o vira.

"Boa tarde, Shizune-san!". Disse meigamente Sakura.

"Boa tarde". Sai falou educadamente.

"Quanto tempo Shizune nee-san!" Naruto era, sem dúvidas, o mais empolgado, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Olá..." Foi à única coisa que disse Sasuke.

A jovem sorriu abertamente enquanto olhava para o grupo.

"Boa tarde! Quando chegaram?". Perguntou empolgada, abrindo passagem em convite mudo para que o quarteto entrasse.

"Chegamos não faz muito tempo, só passamos na Tsunade-sama e então viemos pra cá". Explicou Sakura entrando no consultório da jovem com a qual já tinha bastante convivência e liberdade.

E os três rapazes fizeram o mesmo.

"Que bom! É importante fazer alguns exames nesse momento". Falou Shizune fechando a porta.

"A vovó Tsundade disse a mesma coisa, mas eu não concordo!" Naruto novamente protestou, sentando-se em um das cadeiras que havia a frente de uma mesa, vendo a ninja médica companheira da Hokage sentar-se atrás da mesma, em uma cadeira igual a sua.

"Mas, Naruto... Pode haver feridas internas, ossos trincados...". Tentou justificar a médica mantendo o semblante calmo.

"Como???? Olha pra mim!!! Mais saudável impossível!!!". Falou afoito, erguendo-se da cadeira apoiando as mãos na mesa da moça.

"Idiota!!!!!!!". Praguejou Sakura e logo em seguida novo ruidoso barulho soou e o loiro levou as mãos à cabeça sentindo exatamente o mesmo local antes atingido latejar fortemente com a nova agressão.

"Ai, ai, ai...". Gemeu de dor o loiro.

"Não ligue pra ele Shizune-san, continua o mesmo de sempre...". Disse a jovem de madeixas rosa enquanto sentava-se ao lado do companheiro.

"_Sakura-chan tá cada dia mais neurótica... Vou acaba morrendo desse jeito..."._ Pensou Uzumaki, ainda segurando o novo 'galo' entre os fios espetados.

"É Naruto, creio que agora você concorda que precisa de alguns exames". Falou em tom divertido a moça mais velha.

Então os olhos castanhos de Shizune se fixaram nos dois morenos que estavam de pé atrás de Sakura e Naruto, Sai e Sasuke, respectivamente, permanecendo calados sem dar muita atenção ao que era dito. Os olhos azuis e os rosa seguiram os da médica e uma mesma idéia passou pela mente dos três: como seria um diálogo entre aqueles dois?

Esforçaram-se bastantes para imaginar aquele fato, podiam ver perfeitamente ambos sentados em um banco parados e calados, ficando assim por muito tempo. Depois disso Sai pegaria seu caderno e começaria a desenhar, Sasuke, achando aquilo muito chato, se levantaria e iria embora sem nada dizer...

_"Nem em imaginação..."._ Pensou Sakura, admitindo para si mesma a impossibilidade de uma boa conversa surgir entre aqueles dois.

A mesma expressão incrédula estava na face do loiro e da médica, pois ambos haviam chego à mesma conclusão.

"Bem...". Shizune chamou a atenção para si quando começou a falar e se ergueu.

"... Vamos começar!". Afirmou caminhando até a porta.

"Por favor, me acompanhem". Disse ao abrir a mesma.

Não houve mais protestos, Naruto enfim se resignou e fez o que lhe foi dito, junto aos três companheiros. Saíram pelo corredor e subiram para o terceiro andar. Lá andaram apenas um pouco e os meninos foram instruídos a ficar em uma dada sala, onde receberiam atenção de médicos que logo chegariam, enquanto Shizune cuidaria de Sakura em outro local, apenas um pouco mais à frente.

O trio já estava dentro da sala. Sai estava pensativo. Sentia que ainda havia algo inacabado com aqueles dois, havia um clima estranho, o loiro parecia querer esconder ou evitar algo. Porém ele era sempre tão transparente que era impossível não notar e, evidentemente, tinha haver com o retorno do Uchiha. O laço entre eles parecia abalado de alguma forma e tinha que descobrir o que era para poder seguir em sua missão de proteger aquela ligação.

Em poucos minutos três médicos entraram no consultório, todos trajados de branco, portadores de pequenas maletas pretas. Assim que chegaram cumprimentaram e foram cumprimentados, educadamente, para logo em seguida orientarem os meninos a sentarem-se cada um em uma cama para iniciarem os exames.

Os negros olhos do desenhista fixaram-se em Naruto, que mantinha o olhar distante, e era estranho vê-lo daquela maneira. Então os doutores pediram que os ninjas retirassem as camisas e algo mais estranho ainda aconteceu: Naruto hesitou! Sai ficou por demais curioso, havia algo MUITO errado ali!

O loiro estava na cama mais próxima à porta, Sasuke na do meio e Sai na que estava próxima a janela. Infelizmente, para o desenhista, ele não podia ver a face do Uchiha que estava de costas para ele, mas Naruto estava de frente para ambos os morenos enquanto todos começavam a se despir e uma luz se ascendeu na mente do observador! Foi um ínfimo instante, no entanto notara perfeitamente os olhos azuis do companheiro guiando-se ao torso desnudo do outro moreno e pôde perceber um leve estremecer naquele corpo bronzeado.

_"Ele é apaixonado pelo Sasuke!"_. Concluiu em pensamentos, notando naqueles olhos o mesmo sentimento que possuía ao olhar para Sakura.

_"Será que é recíproco?_". Perguntou-se mentalmente, e se a resposta fosse negativa, nada poderia fazer, mas se fosse positiva poderia pensar em algo. Olhando por esse ângulo até conseguia justificar a atitude do loiro.

Naruto sentia a face corar absurdamente, por mais que não olhasse diretamente para Sasuke. Aquelas formas se desenhavam em sua imaginação, atormentando-o demasiadamente enquanto o médico examinava-lhe o dorso passando as mãos, sem tocar, emanando energia para avaliar o estado dos órgãos internos.

Já o remanescente do clã Uchiha não conseguia conter a satisfação que crescia dentro de si, via o parceiro diante de si levemente abalado com tão pouco, algo não intencional, isso o agradava muito e, também, era instigante ficar olhando para aquele corpo que ganhara ares ainda mais pecaminosos nos últimos três anos, simplesmente não conseguia deixar de olhar!

"Aqui está tudo certo!". Falou o médico que examinava Sai, recebendo a mesma resposta afirmativa dos demais.

"Então vamos preparar o restante dos exames. Vistam-se e esperem aqui". Disse o que acabara de verificar as condições de Sasuke, já pegando suas coisas e saindo da sala junto aos companheiros.

"Eu vou ao banheiro". Rapidamente falou Sai, pegando sua camisa e vestindo-a enquanto se movia em direção a porta que logo foi aberta e fechada.

"Excelente oportunidade de descobrir...". Disse para si mesmo o moreno, recostando-se à parede de modo que pudesse ouvir o que se passava lá dentro.

Uzumaki ficou sem reação, queria ter dito a Sai alguma coisa que o impedisse de sair, porém foi tudo tão rápido que não conseguiu articular as palavras e quando deu por si já estava sozinho com... Com... Evitou pensar nisso. Pegou a jaqueta predominantemente alaranjada, enfiando os braços, sempre mantendo o olhar baixo.

Os olhos negros cerraram-se levemente quando ficaram a sós. Um pequeno, quase imperceptível, sorriso se desenhou nos lábios finos, a oportunidade era perfeita para iniciar seu pequeno jogo com o qual pretendia ganhar novamente aquele coração. Ergueu-se em um pulo, exatamente no momento em que o outro começava a se vestir e com movimentos ágeis aproximou-se, se colocando entre as pernas abertas do outro.

"...". Naruto prendeu a respiração, sentindo todo o corpo congelar instintivamente, encarando aqueles olhos negros e entreabrindo os lábios no intuito de dizer algo que não conseguiu.

"Naruto...". Disse rouca e languidamente o mais alto.

"... Gosta do que vê?". Perguntou sensual e provocativamente.

"...". Novamente as palavras faltaram ao jovem de madeixas ouro, mais uma vez desviou o olhar sentindo o coração doer profundamente, enquanto acelerava o seu ritmo de batimento e apertando os lençóis sob si com ambas as mãos.

Sasuke aproximou os lábios da face virada quase tocando aquelas inconfundíveis marcas, porém não tocou e então se deslocou um pouco parando perto do ouvido direito do outro.

"Você pode tocar... Você é o único que pode...". Sussurrou ao ouvido do loiro e então não suportou aquela proximidade e mordiscou o lóbulo tão próximo a seus lábios.

"Hhhummm...". Um pequeno e contido gemido deixou os lábios do rapaz sentado que fechou os olhos, notando que agora o rufar em seu peito era acelerado e alto, mas sofria com uma dolorida pressão.

O moreno sentiu cada fio de seu corpo eriçar ao ouvir aquele familiar som, precisava dele tanto quanto do sabor daquela pele, do mesmo modo que o ar que respirava. Cerrou completamente os olhos levando a mão direita ao outro lado do pescoço trigueiro, enquanto a outra tocava delicadamente a cintura esguia e bonita direto sobre a pele.

"Naruto...". Quase gemeu o nome do rapaz menor.

Então os lábios do moreno beijaram a região um pouco abaixo do lóbulo, para depois morder a pele com suavidade, dando início a uma série de carícias que seguiam lentamente pelo pescoço, enquanto as mãos se firmavam onde estavam, apertando levemente, demonstrando o desejo que Sasuke tentava conter.

"Hhhuuummm...". O garoto Kyuubi novamente não conseguiu conter o pequeno gemido de prazer.

O corpo esguio de Naruto parecia arder em paixão, pensara que nunca mais sentiria aquelas sensações, porém agora elas retornavam ainda mais intensas do que se lembrava. Por instinto começou a puxar o ar com mais força fazendo o peito arfar, pelo mesmo motivo levou ambas as mãos à cintura alva notando que aquele corpo estava quente.

"Pára...". Murmurou quase inaudivelmente o loiro.

Apesar de ter ouvido o moreno não obedeceu, simplesmente não conseguia parar de beijar aquela cútis, de sentir aquele sublime sabor quando na realidade só queria mais e mais! Subiu os lábios passando a beijar a face corada sobre o trio de marcas.

"Sasuke...". O tom de Naruto foi quase choroso enquanto apertava a cintura do outro.

Percebia onde aqueles lábios queriam chegar, eles vinham tomar os seus próprios, invadindo daquela maneira docemente irresistível que o faria perder-se de maneira irremediavelmente apaixonada. Apesar de ainda fechados, sentiu os olhos arderem quando dolorosas lembranças lhe vieram à mente, Sasuke lhe dizendo que quebraria o laço entre eles, as agressões, tentativas de assassinato e o pior, o abandono...

O moreno estava completamente perdido e concentrado no que fazia. Não houve sequer um dia, desde que partira, que não houvesse pensado e desejado estar com seu amado e amigo. Ele sempre fora seu alento, seu raio de sol em meio à escuridão e remoia-se em arrependimento ao lembrar de cada dor que causara a ele, mas no momento em que partira tinha a esperança que Naruto o esquecesse, deixasse de lado e começasse vida nova. Porém ele não o fez! Continuou em seu encalço até conseguir recuperá-lo, aquilo não era só amizade! Não poderia ser!

Os orbes azuis se abriram sentindo aquela boca quase sobre a sua, respirou fundo, não poderia aceitar aquela situação, não depois de tudo o que acontecera. Onde estava seu orgulho ninja? Reuniu forças, as quais nem sabia possuir, não para aquilo, e então empurrou o corpo maior sentindo o peito doer como se uma parte sua houvesse sido arrancada com aquele gesto.

Uchiha surpreendeu-se ao se notar sendo obrigado à força a parar o que fazia, o ato foi tão inesperado que não conseguiu evitar que se chocasse contra a cama na qual antes estava, fazendo-a arrastar-se ruidosamente por alguns centímetros.

"Eu disse para parar!". Afirmou com convicção Uzumaki, erguendo-se em um pulo, fechando os punhos com intensidade, erguendo o direito, mas mantendo o outro do lado do corpo.

"...". Sasuke engoliu seco ao deparar-se com aquela face. Naruto estava irado, porém essa não era a única emoção ali explícita, havia muita mágoa, muita dor e decepção tudo em grandes proporções, intensificadas pelo brilho cristalino daqueles olhos que não sabiam mentir.

"Naruto...". Disse se endireitando, erguendo a mão direita, querendo tocar aquela face para acalmá-lo, porém sua tentativa sendo frustrada por um forte tapa.

Do lado de fora Sai ouvia tudo completamente abobalhado, pelo que entendera a coisa era mais complicada do que imaginara! Pelo que ouvira podia supor que sim, o sentimento de Naruto era recíproco e que os companheiros já eram amantes mesmo antes da fuga do Uchiha!

_"Se eu fosse Naruto tinha matado ele..."._ Pensou em certo momento, imaginando tudo por ambos os ângulos e, sem dúvidas, o do loiro era muito pior! A dor do abandono depois de todo o histórico de solidão...

_"Melhor entrar..."._ Admitiu ainda em pensamento, segurando na maçaneta, correndo lentamente a porta.

Os dois ninjas ouviram o barulho da porta e se recompuseram rapidamente. Sasuke deu as costas ao loiro, pegando a camisa branca sobre a cama e vestindo-a. Naruto virou-se, ficando de perfil para o moreno e de costas para o que entrara, fechando o zíper da jaqueta.

Sai entrou em silêncio, observando cada detalhe, reparou que o barulho que ouvira realmente era o de uma cama sendo arrastada e pelas posições logo deduziu quem fora empurrado, aliás, Sasuke estava com uma cara mais ameaçadora do que de costume, chegava a dar medo! Quando finalmente pôde ver o rosto de Naruto notara ali um pequeno abalo e uma profunda dor.

Esperavam, cada um em um canto, em silêncio. Os olhos azuis perdiam-se na visão da vila que tinha pela janela do hospital, porém a mente estava no passado. Sai estava sentado sobre a cama na qual fora examinado, olhando para Naruto, alguém que o tocara de uma maneira que jamais imaginou possível, alguém que lhe lembrava seu amado irmão, queria entendê-lo, alcançá-lo, porém naquele assunto sentia que não devia interferir. Finalmente, Sasuke estava sentado na cama onde o amado antes estava fitando aquela silhueta, tentando imaginar uma forma de fazê-lo ceder.

Longos foram os minutos que se passaram, o tortuoso silêncio que se fazia somente piorava a situação que teve seu fim graças a um médico que entrou dizendo-lhes que deviam seguir para outra sala onde os exames teriam continuidade e, na realização dessa tarefa, a tarde passou rapidamente.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Uma suave brisa soprou brincando com os fios dos cabelos do quarteto de ninjas que deixava o hospital de Konoha. O céu tinha no oeste uma bonita mistura de tons alaranjados com poucos raios dourados e com parco azul.

"Aahhh isso demorou muito!!!". Afirmou o loiro esticando-se enquanto caminhava junto aos amigos.

"Realmente... Foi cansativo...". Disse Sakura liberando um suspiro de esgotamento.

"Viu?! Eu disse que não precisava disso tudo!". Falou o loiro achando-se o senhor da razão.

"Mas foi ordem da Godaime...". Ainda era a jovem quem argumentava, mas admitia para si mesma que preferiria ter ido para casa tomar um banho e descansar, teria sido muito mais proveitoso já que não havia sequer um problema com qualquer um deles.

Naruto tentava não demonstrar, mas estava nervoso com tudo o que acontecera, as investidas de Sasuke pareciam tirar seu chão, na verdade não esperava que ele tocasse naquele assunto, pelo menos não tão cedo e isso o incomodava, não sabia como agir diante daquela situação. Tão distraído estava, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e olhar baixo, que nem percebia estar alguns passos à frente dos companheiros e que já haviam saído do hospital há algum tempo.

"Naruto?!". Uma grave e familiar voz chamou a atenção do rapaz.

Então o jovem ninja parou erguendo os olhos azuis, vendo primeiro os pés calçados nas tão comuns sandálias pretas, subindo um pouco mais viu a alva calça larga parcialmente coberta até o joelho por aquela peça que de tão azul lembrava o negro, os braços e o tórax fortes cobertos pela blusa larga que devido ao pequeno decote em 'v' deixava a mostra uma parte da pele claríssima e por fim viu aquela face máscula e bonita com magníficos olhos lavanda-perolados que combinavam perfeitamente com as lisas madeixas chocolate-escuro.

"Neji!!!!". Afirmou, abrindo um enorme sorriso, fazendo os olhos se tornarem tão brilhantes quanto os de uma criança.

"...". Sasuke levantou a sobrancelha, estava intrigado desde quando aqueles dois eram tão íntimos a ponto de se chamarem apenas pelo nome?

"Eles são amigos?". Perguntou fingindo indiferença, desviando o olhar da dupla que estava parada a frente.

"Ahh sim! Quando o time ficou apenas com dois ninjas, Naruto saiu em missão algumas vezes com o time do Gai-sensei. E também quando fomos resgatar o Gaara-kun, Lee-san e Neji-kun também foram, acabou que aqueles dois ali se tornaram amigos...". Explicou Sakura com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação na face.

Sai encarou o outro moreno notando uma pequena mudança, algo tão discreto que certamente Sakura não percebera, mas ali havia algo e era ciúme! Tinha certeza, afinal experimentara muito dessa sensação depois que o Uchiha voltara, agora percebia que sem razão.

"Sakura...". Chamou o desenhista.

"Sim". Respondeu de pronto, encarando-o.

"... Vou te levar pra sua casa". Falou sério, sem nada expressar na face.

A jovem corou levemente.

"Tudo bem...". Aceitou meigamente.

"Boa noite Sasuke-kun... Naruto já vou indo! Boa noite!". Primeiro dirigiu-se ao moreno falando normalmente, depois elevou o tom de voz e ergueu o braço direito despedindo-se do loiro que estava mais à frente.

"Boa noite Sakura-chan! Sai cuida dela direitinho!". Disse de maneira quase escandalosa o garoto Kyuubi, percebendo claramente que a amiga corou, mas que nada disse, saindo dali rapidamente.

"Então Naruto quer jantar comigo?". Falou o Hyuuga reforçando o pedido.

"Bem eu...". Voltou a dar atenção ao moreno, enfiando a mão no bolso e retirando sua pequena bolsa de moedas em formato de sapo, contando o que havia lá dentro.

"Huf...". Sasuke bufou levemente, estava muito irritado, somente agora havia ouvido o convite daquele 'mais amado pelo talento do clã Hyuuga' e sentiu vontade de dar-lhe um bom soco na cara e mandá-lo ir dar em cima de alguém disponível.

"Hummm". Naruto resmungou já com uma expressão de desagrado na face, não tinha dinheiro o suficiente nem para um ramen simples...

"É por minha conta!" Afirmou com um pequeno e discreto sorriso na face de Neji.

"...". O Uchiha cerrou perigosamente os olhos, guiando-os na direção daqueles dois.

"Sério? Sério mesmo???". Perguntou todo empolgado o loiro.

"Sim". Respondeu sorrindo mais abertamente, era difícil manter a seriedade perto daquele jovem.

"Certo! Eu aceito!" Disse com convicção mantendo a mesma animação na voz.

"Tenho que entregar o relatório da minha última missão. Nos encontramos daqui uma hora no Ichiraku Ramen, ok?". Neji falou contendo o sorriso, mas por dentro sentindo-se muito feliz por finalmente ter uma oportunidade de confessar o que estava preso em sua garganta.

"Combinado!". Falou Naruto feliz por poder conversar com o amigo depois de tanto tempo longe.

"Até lá... Tchau". Despediu-se o garoto Hyuuga.

"Até". Falou Naruto dando um pequeno tchau com a mão direita.

Sasuke olhou ameaçadoramente para o outro chamado de gênio, que passou direto sem lhe dar um pingo de atenção, enquanto olhava para alguns papéis que trazia nas mãos. Desviou a atenção olhando para o loiro que sorria feito bobo todo empolgado e então caminhou até ele parando diante do olhar azul, impedindo que continuasse a olhar para Neji enquanto esse se afastava.

"O quê há entre vocês?". Perguntou seco e direto, lançando seu mais frio e inquisitório olhar.

"...". Naruto ficou surpreso quando viu o moreno se aproximar com aquele ar de ira, porém jamais esperou por aquela indagação. Engoliu seco olhando para aquela face, que em outros tempos lhe daria medo, porém agora provocou outra reação, sentindo a face queimar em furor.

"O que pensou? Que eu ficaria a vida toda te esperando?". Disse com um sarcasmo que não sabia possuir, sentindo o peito doer com a raiva que lhe corroia.

O Uchiha arregalou os olhos levemente devido à surpresa pela frase do outro. Naruto tinha um amante! Ou um namorado? Não poderia ser, não aceitaria, jamais permitiria que outro tocasse aquele corpo bronzeado. Havia sido o primeiro, queria ser o único! Todo esse tempo não havia deixado ninguém o tocar, somente Naruto poderia fazê-lo e esperava a mesma fidelidade!

"Eu não acredito...". Murmurou roucamente voltando a sua postura fria.

"Isso não me importa! Agora tô indo pra casa tomar banho e troca de roupa!" Afirmou o loiro dando as costas ao outro, sentindo as pernas tremer agindo como se não quisessem obedecer aos comandos de sair dali.

Sasuke pensou em impedi-lo, porém havia muita gente na rua, como haviam falado relativamente baixo não haviam chamado a atenção, porém se continuasse a conversar sairiam coisas que sem sombra de dúvidas fariam todos os olhares se voltarem para eles! E então apenas deixou Uzumaki partir saltando sobre os telhados para mais rapidamente chegar a casa.

"_Sei onde ele logo estará..."._ Pensou começando a andar lentamente, iria descobrir se realmente havia algo entre aqueles dois!

Oculto entre as folhas de uma árvore um negro olhar estava fixo nos jovens que se separaram, nele uma dúvida brilhou, afinal o que estaria acontecendo? O copy ninja saiu de seu esconderijo, estava intrigado, mas tinha que continuar a ser cauteloso e continuar a seguir Sasuke...

_**oooOOOooo**_

A noite já havia caído completamente, o céu escuro e sem nuvens estava permeado de pequenas estrelas e uma bonita lua cheia brilhava imponente, chamando a atenção para si, clareando os caminhos quase como se fosse dia. Porém Sasuke não dava a mínima para o espetáculo da natureza, não conseguia conter a irritação, havia ido ao antigo apartamento, encontrou tudo imundo e arrumou o necessário, depois saiu novamente para ficar ali deitado em um telhado, ocultando-se dos que estavam na barraca de ramen, na tocaia do Hyuuga que já havia chegado.

Naruto corria pelas ruas da cidade, desviando-se das pessoas com muita habilidade. Havia se demorado mais no banho do que planejara, sabia que o amigo já devia estar a sua espera e não queria deixá-lo lá sozinho por muito tempo. Sorriu largamente quando notou que já estava chegando, virou a esquina e logo viu o local desejado e então freou bruscamente, derrapando sobre a terra, parando com as mãos nos joelhos, curvado para frente, respirando aceleradamente.

"Cheguei...". Disse arfante.

Neji estava recostado à parede de madeira, ainda do lado de fora, mas ao ver o loiro se aproximando, desencostou-se para vê-lo parar daquela maneira, não conseguindo conter um sorriso, aquele jeito de Naruto era realmente engraçado. Reparou um pouco mais no jovem que se endireitava, ele estava sem a jaqueta habitual, usava apenas uma camisa preta de manga curta que não era exatamente justa, mas deixava ver o contorno do corpo esguio, a calça era a de sempre, alaranjada, e não usava a bandana com o símbolo da Folha, o que deixava o rosto completamente a mostra e muito mais bonito.

"Não precisava correr tanto". Falou em tom sóbrio o Hyuuga.

"Não queria te deixar esperando!". Uzumaki disse já com a respiração normal.

"Eu esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário... Tenho algo importante para te contar". Neji disse sentindo a face queimar levemente.

"Sério? Me conta! Vai me conta!". Naruto ficou empolgado, o que poderia ser para o amigo ficar com aquela expressão? Tinha que saber!

"Mais tarde... Vamos comer". Desviou do assunto o jovem de belas madeixas lisas e longas, já caminhando para entrar no local.

"Tá...". Concordou o loiro, se não estivesse faminto protestaria, mas o estômago roncava ante a perspectiva de devorar um belo ramen!

Os olhos negros do Uchiha estreitaram-se ameaçadoramente, aquela dupla parecia tão íntima, tão conhecedora dos segredos mútuos que lhe despertava a mais pura ira. O tempo passava lentamente enquanto os observava e pensamentos estranhos lhe acometiam naquele tempo. Naruto parecia tão feliz e a vontade com o outro, será que tinha o direito de interferir? Depois de tudo o que fizera? De certa forma o loiro estava fazendo o que esperava que ele fizesse: reconstruindo a própria vida. Porém agora que se via de fora queria desesperadamente entrar!

"Não posso aceitar isso...". Murmurou, apertando os dedos das mãos contra as telhas avermelhadas sobre as quais estava.

Após o que pareceu uma eternidade, mas que não foram mais do que quarenta minutos, finalmente Sasuke viu a dupla deixar o Ichiraku Ramen e engoliu em seco ao notar que não estavam se separando, andando lado a lado começavam a caminhar tranqüilamente pelas ruas da vila e, soturnamente, seguiu-os.

Naruto estava muitíssimo feliz, há muito não se sentia tão relaxado como naquele momento. Afinal cumprira sua promessa, pois Sasuke estava de volta a Konoha, e naquele momento estava junto a alguém que se tornara muito próximo, um grande amigo que embora tivesse aquele ar de seriedade transmitia serenidade, o que acalmava seus mais confusos sentimentos.

Atravessaram parte da cidade. Agora já estavam em um lugar no qual havia apenas árvores. Sasuke continuava seguindo-os, agora com uma distância maior. Conhecia bem aquele local, não era longe do campo de treinamento três, ali perto havia um rio com uma grande cachoeira na qual certa vez impedira que o loiro caísse e onde agora tinha vontade de atirar o maldito Hyuuga. Parou de pronto quando notou que a dupla cessara seus movimentos sob uma grande árvore de cerejeira.

"Naruto...".Disse um incerto jouunin.

O loiro sorriu recostando-se ao tronco colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, sorrindo levemente.

"Pode falar Neji!". Afirmou, querendo passar confiança para o moreno que estava de lado para ele, parado há alguns passos de distância.

"É um segredo...". Falou o Hyuuga virando-se para o outro e dando alguns passos em sua direção.

"Pode confiar em...". O tom de voz de Uzumaki começou empolgado, mas estranhamente desapareceu por completo quando viu que o outro se aproximava mais com um olhar muito estranho.

Um forte vento soprou fazendo bailar no ar um misto de folhas verdes e pétalas rosadas, enquanto os olhos azuis estavam fixos nos lavanda-perolados. O coração do loiro palpitava ansiosamente, deixou as mãos caírem dos lados do corpo, na face uma indecifrável expressão.

Então finalmente os corpos estavam quase colados, Neji espalmou ambas as mãos na madeixa rústica, uma de cada lado da cabeça do outro, e foi aproximando as faces, levando a boca em direção à maçã do rosto exatamente onde havia aquelas três marcas características daquele ninja.

"Naruto...". Pronunciou roucamente palavras, fazendo seu hálito quente tocar a pele bronzeada.

"...". O loiro nada conseguiu dizer, fechou os olhos, por instinto, levou ambas as mãos à cintura do jovem mais alto, segurando apenas no tecido branco, apertando-o entre os dedos.

"... Eu...". Disse em um tom sensual, deslocando-se para dizer aquelas palavras ao ouvido do loiro, cantando-as languidamente, fazendo o loiro suspirar levemente.

De repente Naruto sentiu o corpo do outro se afastando bruscamente, escapando de suas mãos. Abriu os olhos, preocupado, e arregalou-os ao ver Neji sendo atirado contra uma outra árvore e parado a sua frente, de costas, estava Sasuke.

"Sa... Sasuke...". Murmurou incrédulo, vendo o amigo cair sentado no chão com uma expressão de dor.

O olhar perolado ergueu-se furioso, ainda sentado uniu as mãos na frente do peito no in de invocação.

"Byakugan!". Disse com firmeza, ficando de pé em um movimento rápido.

"Sharingan!". Foi à vez de Sasuke invocar a sua linhagem sanguínea avançada, iria mostrar ao Hyuuga quem tinha o melhor olhar!!!

Os morenos se encararam, Neji sabia bem o motivo daquele ataque, pois Naruto lhe confessara sobre o relacionamento amoroso que mantinham escondido quando ainda do mesmo time. Inclusive esperava por aquilo, afinal percebera que o outro os seguia o tempo todo, mas apesar de tudo recriminava-se por ter sido pego de surpresa.

Sasuke sentia um ódio enorme, nunca em toda sua vida teve tanta vontade de socar alguém como naquele momento. Não permitiria que alguém tocasse o SEU loiro! Iria acabar com aquele maldito! E então partiu para o ataque e viu o inimigo se aproximar na mesma velocidade.

O contato era iminente, iriam se chocar para começar o combate corpo a corpo, porém algo totalmente inesperado, para ambos, aconteceu. Dois Narutos atacaram cada um deles, acertando um soco certeiro em ambas as faces, um na direita outro na esquerda e os ninjas foram ao chão.

"O quê cês pensam que tão fazendo????????". Berrou Naruto, enquanto sua cópia se desfazia.

Neji colocou a mão na face direita erguendo o corpo.

"Desculpe, Naruto. Quis me meter em um assunto seu". Falou sobriamente.

Sasuke apenas se ergueu e olhou para ambos, piscou algumas vezes, uma dúvida pairando no olhar.

"Tá certo... Você só queria ajudar, eu sei...". Disse o loiro suspirando resignadamente.

"Acho melhor eu ir embora...". O Hyuuga falou, aproximando-se do rapaz menor e então colocou a mão esquerda no ombro dele.

"Se precisar, me chama". Murmurou.

"Tudo bem...". Respondeu, vendo o amigo partir logo em seguida, saltando sobre as árvores.

Os olhos azuis então se fixaram no negro olhar que lhe era lançado.

"Então... Vocês não...?". Sasuke tentou articular a frase toda, porém não conseguiu, estava envergonhado pelo que facilmente percebeu ser um engano.

Naruto suspirou, não queria ficar ali sozinho com o aquele que lhe desestabilizava completamente, deu as costas caminhando lentamente, já tivera muito de Sasuke por um dia. Não suportava mais olhá-lo e se perguntava se aquilo persistiria por muito tempo, ou se era apenas fruto das emoções do retorno.

"Você não vai fugir...". Murmurou o moreno ao ouvido do loiro.

Havia se aproximado tão rapidamente que não dera tempo para ele reagir, segurou o pulso esquerdo fazendo Naruto dar um meio giro e atirando-o contra um grande salgueiro. Então lhe segurou ambas as mãos do lado das madeixas louras e aproximou perigosamente as faces.

"Sasuke... Solta!". Rosnou entre os dentes, irritado.

"Pára de mentir... Não é isso que você quer...". Falou lânguida e roucamente.

"Cê lê pensamentos agora, é?". Indagou forçando os braços, tentando se libertar.

"Os seus... Sempre li...". A voz do moreno era carregada de paixão e desejo e então lambeu aqueles lábios entreabertos.

"...". Naruto estremeceu e engoliu em seco.

"Sei o que quer...". A voz grave cantou sensualmente e então os lábios depositaram um leve beijo na maçã do rosto corado.

Por instinto o loiro fechou os olhos, tentava libertar os punhos, porém estranhamente toda sua força lhe faltava, simplesmente não conseguia empurrar o corpo maior.

"Sei de cada desejo...". Murmurou o moreno dando mais um beijo, próximo ao ouvido do amado.

"Pára...". O rapaz menor pediu sem convicção.

"Você me quer... Você me ama... Naruto...". Disse e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha direita.

"Não...". Ronronou, sentindo o chão fugir a seus pés, queria desesperadamente sair dali, fugir para um lugar bem longe, distante de tudo que rugia dentro de si.

"Sim...". O Uchiha quase gemeu a afirmação, beijando o pescoço bronzeado.

Lentamente o moreno afrouxou o aperto que impunha aos pulsos do amado, percebendo que não mais lutava para sair dali, descendo as mãos para a cintura esguia, empurrando o corpo menor de encontro à madeira, espalmando as mãos no abdômen bem formado, deslizando os dedos de uma mão para cima levando o tecido e com a outra tocando aquela pele que parecia queimar sob seu contato.

"Pára...". Pediu novamente em tom baixo o loiro abrindo os olhos, apoiando ambas as mãos nos ombros largos do parceiro.

"Não... Não posso...". Afirmou o moreno, sentindo o peito tomado pelo sentimento que reprimira há três anos e que não mais conseguia impedir de transbordar, indo além de si.

A hábil mão direita do moreno puxou o loiro para si, ainda tocando diretamente sobre a pele, no movimento erguendo mais a peça negra, e a outra mão foi entrelaçar seus dedos nos fios sedosos da nuca de Naruto, segurando-o de tal forma que o obrigava a encará-lo.

"Me peça tudo, qualquer coisa, menos para ficar longe de você por mais tempo!". Afirmou o moreno, olhando no fundo daqueles azuis que tanto amava.

Naruto tentou formular uma resposta, porém não conseguiu articular as palavras necessárias e ante a sua hesitação viu a face alva do Uchiha se aproximando. Não podia evitar o contato, então fechou os olhos e logo aqueles lábios tocaram os seus e aquela língua atrevida adentrou-lhe a boca, provocando uma avalanche de sensações que não podia conter.

O beijo era calmo e singelo, apesar de tudo o loiro simplesmente correspondia, não conseguia ficar indiferente àquela caricia! Isso para a felicidade o jovem de madeixas negras, que apertava o corpo esguio com desejo, sorvendo daquele inebriante sabor, sentindo o peito aquecer em um calor terno. Não queria sair dali, queria tê-lo para sempre em seus braços, beijá-lo eternamente, porém havia um limite e esse foi imposto pela falta de ar.

"Humm... Naruto...". Disse abrindo os olhos, que nem notara ter fechado, dando um leve beijo nos lábios do amado.

"Eu te amo tanto!". Afirmou, mordiscando o lábio inferior e dando mais um beijinho.

"Ama?". Pronunciou quase inaudivelmente, piscando os olhos.

"Sim... Muito!". Afirmou passando a distribuir caricias pela maçã do rosto do lado esquerdo.

Uzumaki sentiu os olhos arderem em lágrimas que não deixaria correr, pelo menos não agora. Aquelas simples palavras pareciam punhais entrando em seu coração. Lembranças antigas lhe tomaram a mente, via tudo, desde o começo... Sasuke havia sido sua inspiração, seu maior rival, seu companheiro de equipe e logo também na cama, até mesmo o primeiro beijo havia dado com o outro, um intencional e depois um cheio de desejo... E então veio o abandono... A missão de resgate, a batalha, palavras rudes, feridas mútuas e por fim o abandono... Depois de dois anos e meio novas palavras frias e a tentativa de assassinato sem sentimento algum... Cerrou os olhos, deixou os braços caírem de lado apertando os punhos.

"Ama?". Repetiu em tom irritado.

"...". Sasuke piscou os olhos, intrigado com aqueles sentimentos explícitos no tom de voz do amado.

"É isso que você chama de amor?". Perguntou Naruto no mesmo tom, agora um pouco mais elevado, erguendo o punho esquerdo, projetando-o em direção a face direita que foi acertada com precisão fazendo os corpos se descolarem.

"Naruto?". Disse confuso o moreno equilibrando-se e levando a mão ao rosto.

"Responde! É isso que chama de amor?". Quase berrou o jovem de madeixas arrepiadas.

"Mas eu te amo de verdade!". Afirmou já completamente ereto, olhando para o outro sem saber o que fazer.

"Primeiro me abandona, depois vem aqui cheio dessa maldita palavra e acha que vai dar certo? Pois cê tá errado, idiota!". Rosnou sem conseguir conter sua mágoa.

Sasuke sentiu uma pontada profunda de dor em seu coração, abaixou o olhar, pois sabia que merecia pagar por tudo o que havia feito, porém queria poder ficar ao lado do amado e não desistiria, encarou-o com convicção.

"Eu voltei por você e para você!". Disse confiante, sem reduzir a distância de três passos que havia entre eles.

"E quem disse que eu quero?". Esbravejou, sentindo um nó na garganta.

"Você! Você foi longe por mim! Você lutou por mim!". Assegurou convicto, aproximando-se rapidamente, segurando aquela face entre as mãos e tomando os lábios amados. Porém dessa vez não conseguiu aprofundar o ato, tão pouco foi correspondido.

Uma árdua batalha ocorria dentro do loiro, uma parte sua queria entregar-se completamente, porém outra gritava que não deveria fazê-lo, não depois de tudo o que acontecera, não era justo depois de tanto sofrimento ceder daquela maneira. Novamente os corpos foram separados por rude movimento, porém agora o loiro apenas empurrou o outro espalmando as mãos no peito forte.

"Eu odeio tudo sobre você!!!!". Falou em tom alto Naruto, deixando sua voz mostrar toda a raiva e frustração que sentia.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos com aquela afirmação, havia perdido o amado para sempre? Ele agora o odiava?!

"Mentira!". Retrucou o moreno, porém sem muita confiança.

"Odeio! Odeio o Orochimaru por ter te tirado de mim! Odeio o Itachi por ter te feito sofrer! Odeio esse seu desejo de vingança que foi maior do que tudo! Odeio!!!". O loiro finalmente estava pondo para fora tudo o que sentia, o coração doía profundamente e os olhos ardiam com lágrimas que queriam brotar.

Sasuke sentiu uma profunda raiva subir-lhe a face, como o outro poderia ser tão burro?

"Como você acha que eu me senti quando o Itachi te atacou? Hã? Responde!". Quase perdeu a razão, alterando-se como poucas vezes em sua vida o Uchiha.

"Como?". O loiro surpreendeu-se com aquela indagação, não compreendia o que aquilo tinha haver com a conversa.

"O que você acha que eu senti quando ele voltou para tirar de mim tudo o que eu amava mais uma vez?". Não conseguia se conter o moreno, estava desesperado para que o outro o aceitasse!

"E por isso tentou me matar, desgraçado?". Disse em tom mais baixo, porém ainda cheio de rancor.

"Não!!!! Eu queria te tirar de dentro de mim". Falou o moreno apertando a camisa sobre o coração.

Naruto fez uma cara interrogativa, porém nada disse.

"Queria matar esse sentimento... Porém todo instante, a cada noite, sempre ele vinha me lembrar de tudo o que fiz... Me perdoa! Quero te fazer feliz!". Pediu calidamente com o mais puro sentimento.

Sem que conseguisse contê-las lágrimas brotaram dos olhos azuis. Uzumaki abaixou o olhar e apertou os punhos, sentido as pernas fraquejarem, dentro de si algo estava mudando, se transformando e se purificando.

"Odeio tudo sobre você...". Disse choroso deixando-se cair de joelhos.

Sasuke deu um passo à frente estendendo a mão direita levemente, apesar de ainda estar longe e não poder tocá-lo.

"... Então por que ainda te amo?". Murmurou o loiro, levando a mão direita até a face, colhendo um pouco do líquido morno e olhando-o com certa curiosidade.

Uma emoção que não sabia ser capaz de sentir envolveu o coração do Uchiha. Era amado! Uma corrente elétrica pareceu passar por seu corpo fazendo-o estremecer, ao mesmo tempo em que um calor gostoso saía de seu coração para percorrer todas as suas células, servindo de combustível para que as pernas deixassem o repouso indo em direção ao amado. Agora nada mais o impediria...

**Continua...**

_**oooOOOooo**_

Olá pessoal! Essa é minha primeira fanfic completamente Sasuke x Naruto, ela é dedicada especialmente a minha amiga **_Yume Vy_**, a quem eu tive o enorme prazer de apresentar o 'mundo shinobi', criando assim mais uma fã e potencial autora de belas fics yaoi do anime!!!

A idéia dessa estória vem de uma música do _Three Days Grece_ que não por uma acaso tem o mesmo nome da fic _"I hate everything about you_", porém decidi não inserir a letra por não achar necessário, afinal isso não é uma song-fic. E o título do capitulo é o nome de uma música do _Bryan Adams ("Por Favor, me Perdoe"),_ que é perfeita para o casal, nessa situação!

Mais uma coisa: tive a pretensão de supor que o final do anime será o mais utópico possível, todo mundo vivo voltando para Konoha. Ainda não falei, nem sei se citarei, mas para mim Sasuke não matará Itachi e sim outra pessoa (se é que ele realmente morre), porém otaku de verdade sabe que TUDO pode acontecer no fim de um anime/mangá, inclusive a pior das hipóteses (se alguém que amo morrer eu mato o autor!!!!)...

O próximo capítulo traz o lemon e o fim da fanfic, eu espero que apreciem e deixem um comentário para eu saber o que acharam, ok?!

Beijocas,

03 de Abril de 2007

07:42 PM

**Aiko Hosokawa**


	2. Slept So Long

Eu odeio tudo sobre você 

Aiko hosokawa

**Capitulo 2 – Slept So Long**

O jovem Uchiha aproximou-se lentamente do amado que estava ajoelhado no chão, não queria assustá-lo, ergueu a mão direita tocando levemente nas loiras madeixas sedosas entrelaçando os dedos nelas enquanto se abaixava ficando também de joelhos, diante do amado. Com a mão livre pegou a de Naruto que estava molhada pelas lágrimas, envolvendo-a gentilmente e puxando para si, junto ao coração.

"Contra esse sentimento nem eu, nem você podemos lutar...". Disse calmo, com um singelo sorriso na face, encarando aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam ainda mais brilhantes.

"Sasuke...". Murmurou Uzumaki que já conseguia conter as lágrimas que não mais escorriam.

O moreno então começou a se inclinar lentamente para frente enquanto puxava o amado para si, segurando-lhe a nuca.

"Se entregue...". Sussurrou o mais alto, já tendo aqueles lábios próximos aos seus.

Naruto sentiu aquele hálito quente tocar-lhe a pele delicadamente, o rosto de Sasuke estava a menos de cinco centímetros de distância e ele lhe pareceu ainda mais belo do que podia se lembrar, aqueles olhos negros tão intensos e profundos e que agora brilhavam daquela maneira única que somente via quando estavam sós. Suspirou levemente, sentiu o peito parar de doer, toda a opressão desaparecendo e então fechou os olhos deixando rolar uma última lágrima.

Sasuke nada disse, mas notou facilmente o momento em que finalmente o loiro deixou de lutar contra aquela emoção e sentiu o coração acelerar quando aqueles olhos lindos se fecharam em sinal de entrega, não mais vacilou, fechando seus orbes negros e unindo os lábios, envolvendo o amado em terno abraço.

Os corpos se uniram e os braços do rapaz menor envolveram o dorso do maior fechando os dedos contra o tecido fino e macio, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia aquela língua atrevida entrando em sua boca para explorar-lhe curiosamente, do mesmo modo que buscava o interior do amado dando início a mais deleitosa batalha.

Uma nova sensação tomava conta de ambos os ninjas, era algo muito mais intenso do que tudo que já haviam experimentado, nem mesmo um com outro, no passado, haviam sentindo algo tão grande assim. Os corpos pareciam clamar um pelo outro, ardendo nas chamas da paixão que cresciam incontrolavelmente, transbordando dos corpos criando uma aura quase etérea.

As bocas sedentas buscavam satisfazer a ânsia que as consumia há longos três anos. Os dedos fortes do moreno apertaram o outro mais contra si, desejando que ele nunca mais escapasse de seus braços. Queria que o tempo parasse, que pudesse ficar com seu amado pela eternidade sem que algo atrapalhasse. Apertou os fios macios firmando o dorso amado com a outra mão, agarrando-se ao tecido negro que o cobria.

Agora Naruto era invadido por sentimentos que outrora pretendia esquecer, ignorar, porém a simples aproximação do Uchiha mostrou-lhe que seria incapaz de viver apenas como amigo do outro. Estranhamente sentia o peito leve e ardendo em delicado calor, toda a dor e a angustia ruíram e naquele momento derretia-se naquela sensação.

O ar pareceu faltar a ambos os jovens, os lábios se abandonaram, porém a carícia não findou, a boca do moreno guiou-se para o pescoço bronzeado sugando a cútis, beijando-a em seguida para depois mordiscar, intercalando os toques carinhosos e cheios de desejo.

"Huumm... Sasuke...". Ronronou o loiro entrelaçando os dedos da mão direita nos negros fios do cabelo do amado, enquanto a outra mão apertava o tecido da alva camisa.

O som daquela voz sussurrada chamando-o era tudo o que o Uchiha desejava ouvir, aquilo pareceu roubar-lhe o controle... Queria mais e mais daquele som! Deixou a mão esquerda, antes no dorso do loiro, escorregar pela lateral do corpo esguio, sentindo sua forma até alcançar a cintura do amado, agarrou o tecido da camisa preta levantando-o e tocando aquela pele quente e tenra, na região do abdômen começando a subir.

"Huumm...". Novo gemido deixou os rosados lábios do loiro.

Uchiha continuou seu intento até alcançar o mamilo direito de Naruto e tomá-lo entre os dedos, deliciando-se com a reação do loiro que arfou e gemeu baixinho. Instintivamente o moreno foi erguendo o próprio corpo, jogando-o contra o menor, inclinando-se para frente.

Naruto rapidamente levou as mãos para o solo abaixo de si, apoiando-as enquanto sentia o corpo maior lhe obrigando a deitar. Sentiu a mão amada lhe abandonando a nuca indo também ao chão e logo notou o próprio dorso tocando o solo acolchoado pela verdejante grama e o corpo amado, deleitosamente, sobre o seu.

O moreno então usou ambas as mãos para erguer completamente a camisa do amado, deixando completamente a mostra o abdômen do menor e logo o atacou, no umbigo, penetrando com a língua, sugando e mordendo, o que fez o loiro arquear levemente, porém não ouve gemido, apenas uma respiração mais profunda. Continuou a acariciar, subindo pela barriga durinha, lambendo, beijando e mordendo, chegando finalmente ao peito, encontrando o mamilo que antes tomara entre os dedos, agora o envolvendo com os lábios.

"Aaahhhh...". A voz do loiro soou mais alta ao mesmo tempo em que levava as mãos, antes agarradas à grama, para envolver o amado, à esquerda entrelaçando-se nas madeixas escuras e a outra ao dorso do outro.

Com o ato Naruto abriu os olhos levemente arregalados, o corpo parecia queimar mais intensamente do que quando liberava o chakra da Nove-Caudas! Queria se entregar ao sentimento que o invadia, porém algo lhe veio à mente no momento em que tinha o mamilo sugado com mais fervor.

"Aaaahhhh... Sasuke... Pára!!!". Gemeu e disse quase desesperado, apoiando-se no cotovelo esquerdo enquanto a mão direita ia ao ombro do moreno para empurrá-lo.

"Não... Não me pede isso Naruto...". Ronronou o mais alto, achando estranha a atitude do loiro, porém não iria desistir assim tão fácil! Aproximou as faces e mordeu o lábio inferior do outro o puxando levemente, soltando em seguida fazendo menção de beijá-lo.

"Calma, espera!". Falou Uzumaki empurrando apenas o suficiente para impedir que os lábios se unissem.

"Eu não posso! Dormi por tanto tempo sem você...". Insistiu o possuidor do Sharingan, aproximando novamente os lábios.

"...". Por reflexo Naruto se afastou, voltando a deitar-se no chão.

"... Isso está acabando comigo! _Preciso_ de você, não me negue!". Disse pronto para unir as bocas novamente, porém sentiu as duas mãos do amado, cada uma em um ombro, forçando-o para cima.

"Calma! Não é isso!". Quase desesperado falou o jovem de pele bronzeada.

"Então qual é o problema?". Indagou curioso o moreno, parando de investir contra o outro.

"Ele ainda tá olhando...". Ao falar a face do loiro corou levemente.

"Ahf...". Liberou um sussurro de alívio e ao mesmo tempo de consternação.

"Havia me esquecido dele...". Falou Sasuke, abaixando a cabeça, separando-se do outro para sentar sobre as próprias pernas.

"Ele tá te seguindo?". Indagou o loiro sentando-se e cruzando as pernas.

"Desde que falamos com a Godaime". Confessou irritado, não esperava que aquela presença lhe trouxesse problemas, porém ela se mostrava ainda mais inconveniente do que imaginara.

"Humm... Que chato!". Disse Naruto apoiando o cotovelo direito no joelho direito e o queixo na mão apoiada.

Sasuke respirou fundo e então se ergueu em um rápido movimento.

"Vem...". Chamou estendendo a mão direita para o outro.

"Pra onde?". Perguntou um confuso Uzumaki, segurando a mão do amado e se erguendo.

"Um lugar onde podemos ficar sós...". Falou mais alto, deixando se desenhar em seus lábios um pequeno sorriso safado.

"...". Naruto corou, desviando o olhar.

"Hhuumm... Que pecado!". Afirmou Sasuke, deliciando-se com aquela visão, aproximando os corpos quase os colando.

O loiro puxou a mão tentando se livrar dos dedos do amado, porém não conseguiu.

"Se continuar provocando desse jeito te pego aqui mesmo, sem me importar com ele.". Murmurou ao ouvido do outro o moreno.

"Sasuke!!!". Fingiu irritação o menor, empurrando levemente o amado com a mão livre.

Uchiha apenas sorriu então olhou para o chão, abaixou-se pegando uma pequena pedra arredondada de aproximadamente três centímetros, virou-se de lado, concentrou um pouco de chakra na mão e então atirou a pedrinha em direção a uma árvore.

"Se vier atrás vai se arrepender!". Falou em tom frio, sério, quase sombrio.

No instante seguinte o jovem casal saltou sobre as árvores e desapareceu do local.

O lugar em que a pequena pedra havia atingido havia ficado profundamente marcado, de forma que o projétil se alojou na madeira. A menos de cinco centímetros de distância estava um negro olhar levemente arregalado, em parte pela surpresa, em parte pelo susto.

"Foi quase...". Disse só para si, deixando a cabeça pender para o lado em sinal de alivio.

"_... Mas, vê-los assim me deixou com vontade de ver o Iruka"_. Admitiu em pensamento Kakashi.

Desde o principio sabia que Sasuke notaria sua presença, afinal realmente haviam ficado mais fortes os seus discípulos, porém não esperava aquela ofensiva. Tudo bem, tinha que admitir que ficar espiando aquele amasso era perigoso...

"Sasuke não deixa barato mesmo...". Falou erguendo-se, sabia do relacionamento entre aqueles dois, mas, novamente, Sasuke o surpreendeu quando buscou reavivar aquela relação tão rapidamente.

"_É bom que o Iruka esteja em casa!_". Pensou, pulando sobre as árvores, resolvendo esquecer aqueles dois e ir para a casa de seu amado...

_**oooOOOooo**_

"Não precisava ter falado daquele jeito com o Kakashi-sensei...". Disse Naruto no momento em que saíram da mata, caindo em uma rua deserta da vila.

"Ele é muito intrometido!". Afirmou o Uchiha, começando a caminhar, puxando o outro pela mão que não largara desde que o levantara.

Os olhos azuis curiosos começaram a reparar nas construções daquela parte da vila. Era uma parte mais 'nobre', porém todas as casas estavam vazias, assim como as ruas, um silêncio perturbador se fazia, quebrado apenas pelos leves passos dos ninjas. Facilmente reconheceu aquele local, era o 'Bairro Uchiha'. Todo o clã vivera ali e agora Sasuke era o único que restara, olhou para o moreno que caminhava calado, raras foram às vezes que pisara ali...

"Não se preocupe...". A grave voz do rapaz mais alto quebrou o silêncio, surpreendendo o outro ninja.

"Tá".

Pela primeira vez em sua vida Naruto não sabia o que dizer, as palavras lhe fugiram da mente enquanto continuava a caminhar pelas, mal iluminadas, ruas. Não sabia como agir... Todos os seus planos ruíram e, fora se tornar um hokage, não tinha sequer uma certeza, nem podia afirmar que Sasuke realmente ficaria a seu lado!

"Chegamos...". Novamente quem falou foi o moreno.

Os olhos azuis fitaram uma pequena casa de dois andares, de muros baixos com um pequeno jardim que nada possuía, naturalmente não era a casa onde Sasuke havia morado com seus pais. Suprimiram a distância entre eles e a porta e logo já estavam dentro da casa.

Naruto se surpreendeu, olhou para todos os lados, a casa estava limpinha! Por curiosidade se encaminhou para onde sabia ser a cozinha, chegando à porta, tudo estava como se o local estivesse sendo habitado nos mais recentes tempos e então sentiu sua mão sendo puxada.

"Você limpou tudo!". Afirmou meio bobo, afinal Sasuke havia limpado tudo muito rápido!

"Usando umas copias foi fácil...". Comentou, começando a subir as escadas que davam acesso o andar superior.

"Humm... Eu devia ter pensado nisso...". Disse para si mesmo Uzumaki, coçando a cabeça com a mão livre, havia sido tão trabalhoso retirar toda a sujeira de seu apartamento que era tão pequeno...

O moreno não deu atenção ao que o outro havia dito. O corredor estava escuro, mas para ele aquilo não fazia diferença, logo alcançou a última porta à direita e a fez correr, entrando no cômodo, levando o amado consigo. Rapidamente bateu a mão no interruptor, a luz se ascendeu e então fechou a porta atrás de si.

"...". Naruto abriu a boca para falar algo, porém não teve tempo, sentiu o braço sendo puxado com força e foi jogado de encontro à parede, ao lado da porta.

"Sasu...". Perdeu a voz ao encarar aquele negro olhar!

As trevas de Sasuke brilhavam de maneira intensa e lasciva, a face normalmente inexpressiva agora tinha um 'quê' de pecado misturado com uma sensualidade perturbadora. Não conseguiu evitar que ambos os pulsos fossem seguros contra o tapume, nem mesmo relutou, pois estava completamente hipnotizado por aquele ser que chegava cada vez mais perto, tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi fechar os olhos e se entregar...

O jovem Uchiha via aquela face que tanto amava levemente corada, Naruto sempre ficava vermelho com suas investidas e isso sempre lhe excitava de maneira absurda! Sentia tanta ânsia de possui-lo, de tomá-lo novamente para si, não conseguia se controlar e quando o viu fechando aqueles orbes inebriantes, simplesmente uniu os lábios com intensidade.

O loiro abriu os olhos levemente arregalados, estava surpreso pela força que o outro impunha, adentrando-lhe a boca com uma fome surpreendente! Parecia querer roubar-lhe a alma através da boca! Contudo saber que era Sasuke, que ele estava ali novamente, somente isso foi o suficiente para relaxar, novamente fechando os olhos e retribuindo a carícia, ao poucos alcançando o ritmo do outro.

Sasuke colou sensualmente os corpos, roçando no menor, fazendo um pequeno movimento de baixo para cima ao mesmo tempo em que erguia mais os braços do amado os fazendo ficar acima da cabeça, quase totalmente esticados.

O beijo se intensificou ainda mais e logo Naruto sentiu uma suave fisgada em sua boca e o gosto de sangue se misturou às salivas, dando ao beijo um sabor ainda mais concupiscente, eletrizando ambos os ninjas.

"Hhuuummm...". Um pequeno gemido deixou os lábios do moreno que saboreava aquele gosto ao parar o beijo.

Naruto arfou quando a carícia teve fim, abriu os olhos guiando-os para o jovem que agora distribuía por seu pescoço toques quentes que misturavam mordidas, ora mais fortes ora suaves, com beijos cálidos e instigantes sucções na pele, tendo que morder o lábio inferior para conter sua voz. Sasuke vinha com tanta intensidade e paixão que o fazia estremecer a cada instante, ao mesmo compasso sentia o corpo queimando no desejo de tê-lo em si.

"Humm... Naruto...". Sibilou sensualmente o moreno chegando ao lóbulo direito do amado e tomando-o entre os lábios, mordiscando e sugando de modo impudico.

"Aaaahhhh...". Um gemido contido deixou os lábios do jovem enquanto fechava os olhos novamente e apertava os dedos, louco para poder tocar o amado.

"Você está ainda mais gostoso!". O Uchiha afirmou para logo em seguida iniciar uma sensual lambida no pescoço do amado, chegando novamente até o lóbulo da orelha direita.

"Aaaaahhhhh... Sasukeee...". Gemeu mais alto sentindo o ar lhe faltar aos pulmões.

Então o portador dos _Olhos Que Copiam_ ergueu um pouco mais os braços do loiro até acima da cabeça, onde pôde segurar ambos os pulsos com apenas uma mão, deixando a outra livre para deslizar pelo corpo esguio.

"É assim que te quero... Gemendo o meu nome!". O mais alto disse sensualmente mordendo o lábio inferior do amado, ao mesmo tempo em que a mão tocava o abdômen quente e bem definido subindo pelo tórax que se elevava e descia descompassadamente.

"Humm... Não precisa brincar comigo... Aaaaaahhhhh...". A princípio falava encarando aqueles belos olhos negros, porém ao sentir o mamilo direito sendo apertado entre os dedos do amado apenas conseguiu gemer alto, apertando os olhos, deixando a cabeça pender para frente recostando-a no ombro do outro.

O olhar do Uchiha brilhou intensamente ao vislumbrar aquela pecaminosa cena, pois além do som rouco daquela voz, foi presenteado com o corar da face bronzeada. Apertou o corpo contra o do loiro, jogando-o contra a parede e se afastando apenas um pouco.

"Engano seu...". Sussurrou fazendo seu hálito quente tocar na maçã esquerda da face bronzeada.

Naruto apenas ergueu um pouco a cabeça abrindo os olhos, mas sem virar a face para encarar o moreno.

"Eu preciso brincar...". Disse e apertou o mamilo rosado novamente, começando a massagear com força.

"Hhhumm...". Naruto gemeu baixinho sentindo uma momentânea falta de ar.

"... Preciso te torturar...". Sasuke continuava a pronunciar aquelas palavras em tom lânguido e sensual, apertando um pouco mais o corpo menor e então mordiscou a cútis macia da face bem em cima do trio de marcas horizontais.

"Sasu... Hummm...". Ao loiro era simplesmente impossível conter a própria voz, ser tocado daquela maneira e ouvir aquelas palavras estava tirando-lhe toda a sanidade e sentiu algo dentro de si se remexer quando teve o mamilo abandonado e aquela mão atrevida começou a descer rapidamente por seu corpo.

"... Preciso te ouvir...". Um lascivo sorriso brotou na face do rapaz mais alto quando alcançou a cintura da calça alaranjada logo percebendo que era suficientemente larga para o que desejava.

"...". Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior e apertou ainda mais os punhos, sentindo as curtas unhas marcarem a pele, na perspectiva do que viria.

"... Gemendo!" Sasuke afirmou convicto, colocando rapidamente a mão dentro daquela peça e tomando o sexo rijo, com força, entre os dedos.

"Aaaaaahhhhh... Sasukeeeee!!!". O tom de voz do loiro saiu completamente descontrolado.

"Humm...". Um pequeno gemido de contentamento deixou os lábios do moreno.

Naruto sentiu o pescoço sendo novamente atacado, do lado esquerdo, com toques fortes e inebriantes, mas logo a carícia passou para sua garganta e chegou ao outro lado do pescoço, enquanto o massagear em seu membro não cessava e então forçou os punhos tentando se libertar, afinal sabia ter forças para tal.

"Não!". O Uchiha falou rapidamente parando as carícias que oferecia, segurando os braços do amado com as duas mãos e encarando aquele azul olhar.

"Por quê?". Naruto perguntou em tom choroso, olhando para aqueles olhos que agora tinham um brilho rígido e imponente.

"Te quero completamente entregue, completamente meu!". Afirmou em tom possessivo.

"Cê que é me matar!". O loiro disse dengoso, lançando seu melhor olhar de manha, acreditando que aquilo tinha que funcionar.

Sasuke novamente segurou os punhos do amado apenas com a mão esquerda e levou a direita à face do amado segurando o queixo, mantendo-o preso a seu olhar.

"Só se for de prazer...". Disse em resposta à afirmação do outro, aproximando as faces e novamente tomando aqueles lábios que tanto amava.

O loiro mais uma vez não teve escolha, apenas fechou os olhos e retribuiu a carícia, deixando aquela língua faminta o invadir enquanto buscava fazer o mesmo. Permanecer daquele modo, tão passivo, o estava enlouquecendo! Queria tocar aquele corpo, sentir cada mudança, explorar o amado fazendo-o gemer, embora não pudesse negar que a atual situação estivesse bastante prazerosa.

O Uchiha soltou o queixo do amado, deixando a mão livre descer pelo tronco esguio, apertando, demonstrando todo o desejo que consumia sua alma. Do abdômen passou ao dorso, na região lombar, puxando mais o corpo menor para si para novamente deixar a mão descer chegando a seu alvo, logo apertando a nádega esquerda do outro com desejo.

"_Realmente tá maior e mais durinha"._ Pensou satisfeito, matando a curiosidade que o corroia desde que vira Naruto pela primeira vez depois de dois anos e meio no esconderijo de Orochimaru.

"Hhhumm". Um pequeno gemido deixou os lábios do loiro no momento em que o beijo cessou, porém não deixou que a distância entre eles aumentasse mordendo o lábio inferior do amado e sugando levemente, para em seguida arranhar o queixo claro com seus dentes, atacando o pescoço ainda intacto, sugando e mordendo aquela pele macia e, por instinto, ergueu a perna esquerda enlaçando a cintura do moreno.

O jovem mais alto deliciava-se com as carícias que recebia, satisfeito ao perceber que Naruto continuava puro e sensual, exatamente como se lembrava e tantas vezes sonhara. Segurou com firmeza na coxa erguida do outro, a apertando com desejo e, aproveitando o momento, jogou o quadril para frente fazendo as ereções, ainda ocultas pelas roupas, tocarem-se e a resposta veio em uma mordida mais forte em seu pescoço.

"Aaahhh... Naruto...". Disse a voz rouca investindo novamente contra o corpo menor.

"Sasuke... Eu também quero...". Falou sensualmente ao ouvido direito do parceiro, para logo em seguida lamber o lóbulo daquela orelha.

"...". Sasuke mordeu o lábio e sentiu cada fio de seu corpo eriçar com aquele gesto.

"... Te ouvir gemendo!". O garoto Kyuubi afirmou convicto e então mordendo o lóbulo ao mesmo tempo em que dava um pequeno impulso no próprio corpo e retirava a outra perna do chão envolvendo a cintura esguia, apertando o amado contra si.

"Hhhuuummm" Dessa vez foi o mais alto que não conseguiu conter a própria voz, aquela mordida havia feito correr pequenas correntes elétricas por seu corpo e os sexos se tocaram com intensidade tal que o fez desejar já ter arrancado todas as roupas que os cobriam.

O portador do Sharingan então soltou a coxa do amado levando aquela mão para o pulso do outro, imprensando-o mais contra a parede, separando os braços do amado e subindo ambas as mãos fazendo seus dedos se entrelaçarem nos do parceiro e separou um pouco os corpos para poder encará-lo.

"Acho que não consigo brincar muito hoje...". Disse encarando aquela face bronzeada rubra e desejosa.

"Então vem". Naruto falou olhando para aqueles lábios finos e macios e então jogou o corpo para frente buscando-os com paixão.

Novamente os lábios se uniram em um beijo lascivo, repleto de sentimentos que foram obrigados a suprimir por longos três anos. O moreno moveu-se, dando um passo para trás ao mesmo tempo em que puxou o amante para si, libertando primeiro a mão esquerda do amado, levando sua direita para o dorso esguio de seu loirinho, depois libertou a direita guiando sua esquerda para as bonitas e sedosas madeixas.

Os dedos finos do rapaz menor entrelaçaram-se nos negros fios do cabelo do companheiro, percebendo que eles haviam ficado mais macios e deslizavam com facilidade sob seu contato. Logo notou que estava sendo guiado, mas não se importava para onde, apenas queria se entregar...

Sasuke finalmente chegou onde desejava, ajoelhou-se então sentindo o macio colchão ceder sob seu peso. Moveu-se, se posicionando melhor, soltou as madeixas loiras e usou a mão livre para dar apoio no momento em que começou a si inclinar para frente, sem interromper o beijo até que finalmente o corpo menor estava sobre os lençóis e pôde sentir Naruto sob si.

Uma familiar sensação invadiu o peito do jovem mais baixo e, sabia, era o peso do corpo maior sobre o seu. Libertou as madeixas negras deixando as mãos correrem pelo dorso largo sentindo cada novo músculo que havia surgido e então agarrou o tecido branco da camisa, que se assemelhava à parte superior de um quimono largo, apertando com firmeza, fazendo suas unhas marcarem até mesmo a pele do outro.

O beijo foi interrompido, o moreno preocupou-se então em continuar seu prazeroso intento, descendo, distribuindo carícias pela cútis bronzeada do pescoço do amado, descendo os lábios até encontrar a negra vestimenta que cobria o tórax esguio de seu pequeno, deixando a mão esquerda, que segurava Naruto pela cintura, correr pela coxa direita, apertando-a com desejo, enquanto a outra mão erguia o tecido da camisa, deixando o abdômen lisinho à mostra e livre para o seu contato.

Naruto sentia a pele queimar sob aqueles toques, a intensidade era muito diferente de tudo o que havia experimentado no passado, o amado parecia conhecer-lhe cada ponto fraco e atacava-o sem piedade, provocando alucinantes reações em seu ser. Teve que morder o lábio inferior para conter um gemido mais alto quando a mão do Uchiha tomou-lhe o mamilo direito, apertando-o com intensidade, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe segurava a perna esquerda, fazendo-a dobrar e os sexos rígidos tocaram-se ocultos pelos tecidos com mais força.

"Hhuumm... Naruto...". Sasuke murmurou lânguida e sensualmente ao ouvido do loiro.

Os orbes azuis se abriram e os lábios se afastaram levemente deixando escapar o som de um respirar mais profundo, porém nada disse percebendo a visão levemente anuviada pelas emoções que o possuíam.

"Não se contenha...". Quase gemeu o pedido, mordiscando o lóbulo daquela orelha.

"Sasuke...?". Murmurou sentindo aquela mão a lhe acariciar o mamilo enquanto a outra ainda estava em sua coxa, segurando atrás do joelho, não compreendendo perfeitamente o que o outro queria dizer com aquelas palavras.

"Me dê o prazer... De te ouvir gemer...". Sibilou sensualmente o moreno, para logo em seguida afastar o quadril e investindo contra o amado, como se já o estivesse possuindo, em movimento firme e profundo.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh". Um prolongado e elevado gemido deixou os lábios do garoto Kyuubi que sentiu o corpo se eletrizando completamente com aquele ato, obrigando-o a fechar firmemente os olhos, agarrando-se aos lençóis enquanto arqueava para trás, sentindo o ar desaparecendo de seus pulmões.

Sasuke sorriu, se sentindo exultante diante da reação. Ver aquela face queimar de prazer, ouvir aquela voz embargada pelas emoções que provocava era tudo o que mais desejou... Queria sentir o calor e o conforto que apenas aquele jovem era capaz de lhe propiciar. Sem mais demora escorregou um pouco sobre o amado, subindo a mão que estava na coxa deste e parou de acariciar-lhe o mamilo, segurando a camisa, usando ambas as mãos, deixando o peito bronzeado e esguio a mostra e, logo, tomou o mamilo, que antes apertava entre os dedos, entre os lábios sugando-o com fervor.

"Sasukeeeeeeee... Hhuuummmm...". Gemeu rouca e prolongadamente, arqueando novamente, afundando as madeixas douradas no macio colchão e retorcendo o tecido do lençol entre os dedos.

O garoto Uchiha deliciava-se com o sabor daquela pele que sugava, lambia e mordia sem reservas, sendo instigado pelos sons que o outro liberava, amando senti-lo arfar sob si com o coração em descompasso, demonstrando o quanto estava se deleitando e, após brincar por algum tempo com aquela parte de Naruto, guiou-se para o outro mamilo circulando-o com a ponta da língua, lambendo sensualmente para depois sugá-lo com força.

Naruto obrigou-se a abrir os olhos, fitando o teto enquanto um pequeno gemido escapava-lhe dos lábios. Uma torrente avassaladora de sensações lhe invadira naquele momento, inevitáveis lembranças emergiram na mente turva pelo prazer, havia ido tão longe, lutara tanto e tudo foi para trazer seu amado de volta... Por mais que desejasse negar que o queria para si novamente, essa esperança era o que mantinha sua força mesmo nos momentos em que todos lhe diziam ser impossível, mas agora Sasuke estava ali tocando e despertando tudo o que havia guardado para seu primeiro e único amor... Sentiu os olhos arderem e lágrimas de felicidade começaram a rolar.

"Sasuke... Eu te amo...". Murmurou sem conseguir conter o tom levemente rouco pelo pranto.

De imediato o moreno parou o que fazia. Então se sentou sobre o abdômen do loiro, recostando a testa sobre o coração dele, mantendo os olhos negros fechados e suspirou levemente ouvindo aquelas palavras reverberarem em sua mente. Era como se uma pequena brasa adormecida, algo que julgava já não existir, tivesse sido acariciada por um vento terno e revivido, difundindo um calor gostoso dentro de si.

"Sasuke?". Chamou baixo, estranhando a repentina paralisia do amado.

O moreno ergueu o olhar deparando-se com aquelas feições puras, tão características a Naruto, e reparou nas lágrimas que ainda corriam naquela face bronzeada, então, o Uchiha, levou as mãos colocando uma de cada lado do rosto amado, secando o líquido com os polegares.

"E eu te amo, Naruto". Falou lançando terno olhar.

Novas lágrimas ameaçaram rolar pela pele bronzeada, mas de fato não chegaram a cair. Novamente os lábios se uniram em um beijo apaixonado, cheio de entrega e da mais pura paixão.

Naruto colocou ambas as mãos na cintura do outro, puxando o tecido, fazendo-o soltar da faixa que o prendia, abrindo completamente a blusa e então tocou diretamente sobre aquela pele, na região do abdômen, sentindo-a quentinha sob seus dedos. Sem deixar de corresponder ao beijo, foi deslizando sutilmente pelo tórax perfeito, apreciando o contato até chegar aos ombros, onde deixou o movimento fluir, levando o tecido, deixando parte da pele à mostra.

Um leve estremecimento tomou conta do moreno quando aquele toque frio começou, porém sorriu internamente, lembrando-se de como o 'ninja hiper-ativo número um de trás para frente' era tímido quanto aos toques que oferecia e deixou os braços, antes na face do amado, caírem para que a peça fosse retirada completamente, ainda com as mãos do loiro em seu peito.

Os olhos azuis e brilhantes do garoto Kyuubi recaíram sobre o tórax, deixando os dedos percorrerem novamente aqueles músculos, descendo pelo peito, chegando novamente ao abdômen. O corpo de Sasuke havia mudado bastante, ele havia crescido muito e a musculatura era delineada por tênues linhas que não escapavam ao seu curioso olhar.

"Gosta do que vê?". A rouca voz soou provocativa e sensual.

A face bronzeada corou, erguendo o olhar lentamente para ver um sorriso malicioso desenhado naqueles lábios finos, enquanto os orbes negros brilhavam com o mesmo lascivo sentimento.

"Hhuuummm... Diz pra mim...". Sasuke continuou seu intento provocativo pegando a mão direita do outro a erguendo até a altura de seus lábios.

"...". Um profundo estremecimento tomou conta do pequeno corpo do loiro que ficou sem reação.

"Você gosta?". Indagou no mesmo tom e sugou o dedo médio de Naruto, mantendo os olhos abertos, realizando lânguidos movimentos, abandonando parte do dedo para em seguida tomá-lo novamente.

"Aahhh... Go... Gosto!". Gaguejou em trêmula resposta, sentindo o desejo pulsar em seu baixo ventre.

Então o moreno parou o que fazia, ainda segurando a mão do outro e se inclinou próximo ao ouvido direito de Naruto.

"Isso é por que você ainda não viu o resto...". Sibilou sensualmente e em seguida mordiscou aquele lóbulo.

"Huumm... Sasu...". Gemeu baixou mordendo o lábio inferior.

Sasuke começou a distribuir sensuais toques pelo pescoço do amado, sorvendo a pele para depois morder e beijar, vendo-a ficar rubra devido ao contato. Em seu âmago um desejo quase compulsivo crescia a cada instante obliterando alguns de seus pensamentos. Queria retirar todo o tecido que cobria o corpo do amado e acima de tudo ansiava estar dentro dele mais uma vez...

"Naruto...". Chamou logo que interrompeu as carícias que oferecia.

"Hum...?!". Quando abriu os olhos e contemplou a face acima da sua, o loiro sentiu um relâmpago frio transpassar sua coluna fazendo cada pêlo de seu corpo eriçar... Havia algo muito diferente ali!

"... Eu não posso mais esperar". Disse com voz rouca repleta de luxúria.

Um nó se formou na garganta do garoto Kyuubi, aqueles olhos e aquela voz expressavam sentimentos tão intensos e lascivos que estremeceu, jamais esperou ver algo assim vindo do seu Uchiha.

"E não precisa...". Respondeu sentindo a face corar mais uma vez.

Tudo o que ardia dentro do moreno era tão forte que não conseguia expressar em palavras, então uniu novamente os lábios exigindo ser correspondido com a mesma avassaladora emoção, entrelaçou os dedos nas belas madeixas loiras, sentindo sua cintura ser envolvida ternamente, ainda em meio ao beijo foi erguendo levemente o tronco do parceiro e, quando ele já não mais se encostava ao colchão, levou ambas as mãos à camisa de Naruto, que estava erguida devido às suas carícias anteriores, segurou-a e ergueu, retirando um braço de cada vez, já que no outro o loiro se apoiava para manter distância dos lençóis, e finalmente a jogou em algum lugar do quarto.

Novamente o jovem de pele bronzeada sentiu ambas as mãos sendo seguras pelo amado, uma de cada lado da cabeça, apertadas com firmeza contra o tecido macio e logo o beijo cessou e mais uma vez seu pescoço foi atacado com paixão vampírica, fazendo-o arfar, afundando a cabeça no colchão completamente entregue ao momento.

Os hábeis lábios do Uchiha deslizavam pelo peito esguio, apreciando cada pedaço de cútis que encontrava, deixando marcas vermelhas de sua passagem, porém sabia que elas logo desapareceriam, afinal era Naruto o jovem que se curava mais rápido do que qualquer um devido aos poderes da Nove-Caudas.

Naruto sentiu suas mãos sendo libertadas, enquanto as do amado iam para seu tórax, continuando a lhe oferecer toques prazerosos, agora na região do abdômen. Agarrou-se com força ao tecido sentindo cada célula de seu corpo excitar-se quando Sasuke penetrou-lhe o umbigo com a língua.

"Hhuuumm...". Gemeu em tom contido, percebendo que a temperatura naquele local parecia cada vez mais elevada.

O moreno então mordeu a pele logo abaixo do umbigo, sentindo o tecido liso da calça roçar em seu queixo e sorriu internamente. Afastou-se um pouco do outro, segurando ambos os lados do quadril de Naruto e mantendo o olhar fixo no volume sob o tecido.

O loiro suspirou profundamente ante a expectativa, pois sabia perfeitamente o que logo viria e a cada momento ansiava mais por aquilo... Ter Sasuke de volta para si! Não haveria felicidade maior e seu corpo parecia gritar na ânsia de concretizar aquele ato, de um modo que jamais imaginou ser capaz de sentir e somente então compreendeu o porquê do moreno ter-lhe atacado com tamanha lascívia.

Lentamente os dedos do rapaz mais alto foram deslizando sobre o tecido alaranjado, enquanto um sorriso, que misturava satisfação e luxúria, se desenhava em seus lábios finos. Finalmente alcançou o que desejava, logo o botão foi aberto e o fecho do zíper deslizou suavemente sob os dedos alvos.

"Sasuke...". A rouca voz do loiro chamou na expectativa mordendo o lábio inferior encarando aquele belo jovem.

Os olhos cor de ébano, brilhantes de volúpia, se ergueram para vislumbrar a bela e corada face do amado.

"Quanta falta eu senti de te ver assim...". Murmurou com um pequeno sorriso na face, colocando as pontas dos dedos sob o tecido que cobria o corpo menor, começando a deslizá-lo, levando também a peça íntima, pois não estava com paciência para retirar uma de cada vez.

Um pequeno e ininteligível gemido escapou dos lábios do loiro, enquanto sentia aquele tecido roçando em sua ereção. Por instinto fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente, sentindo um calor intenso revirar dentro de si e agarrou com mais força aos lençóis quando, finalmente, seu sexo ficou completamente livre.

O Uchiha mordeu o lábio inferior e continuou seu intento, deslizando suas mãos sobre as coxas alvas, movendo-se sobre o colchão até retirar completamente aquelas vestes, jogando-as para o lado, no chão. Então parou e contemplou a bela visão de um Naruto completamente nu e muito diferente do que se lembrava, a começar pelas pernas que se tornaram mais longas, as coxas agora eram muito mais roliças, frágeis linhas delineavam alguns dos músculos do abdômen e o peito, um corpo másculo, mas, ainda assim, delicado.

"...". Naruto não conseguiu controlar sua timidez diante daqueles olhos que o devoravam. Por mais que gostasse de ser admirado pelo amado, isso fazia o rubor subir-lhe às faces e, por instinto, fechou as pernas, dobrando-as, unindo os joelhos e virou o rosto para a esquerda, colocando a mão esquerda próxima aos lábios, mantendo-a fechada e mordendo o indicador.

Uma expressão interrogativa se desenhou no rosto alvo do Uchiha, mas logo se transformou em divertimento pela reação do parceiro. Delicadamente colou uma mão em cada joelho do amado, aplicando apenas um pouco de força para separá-los, o que logo aconteceu.

"Não se esconda de mim...". Falou gentilmente, acariciando as coxas do amado na parte externa.

Naruto respirou fundo, como se para tomar coragem e novamente encarou o moreno que lhe lançava um olhar apaixonado e terno.

"Não dá para controlar...". Confessou a verdade, afinal sempre que o moreno o 'atava' ficava envergonhado.

"E eu amo isso...". Sasuke falou com a voz rouca banhada em lascívia, o que também demonstrou ao deixar se desenhar em seus lábios um sorriso malicioso.

Mais uma vez o loiro virou o rosto para o lado e tentou fechar as pernas, porém foi impedido pelo outro que, segurando atrás do joelho direito, puxou-lhe a perna, esticando-a quase completamente e, ainda sentando sobre as próprias pernas, começou a distribuir beijos e sensuais mordidas.

"Hhuumm...". Um quase inaudível gemido deixou os lábios entreabertos do garoto Kyuubi, que fechou os olhos entregando-se completamente ao prazer que aquela carícia lhe propiciava.

O suave sabor do corpo amado adentrava a boca do moreno tal qual elixir sagrado que curava as feridas do passado e fazia o desejo pulsante aumentar a cada instante. Então mais forte mordeu, na parte interna da coxa, para depois sugar a pele marcada com paixão.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh". Dessa vez não foi apenas um gemido e sim um grito que deixou os lábios do loiro, um som que misturava dor a um estranho prazer.

"Hhuumm... Desculpe...". Murmurou o moreno, olhando rapidamente para a face do amado e depois depositando um leve beijo sobre a área vermelha.

"Sasuke...". Naruto arfou devido à intensidade da sensação, mas preferiu não revelar que havia sentindo certo prazer com aquilo, afinal o outro poderia ter idéias insanas e tinha certeza que morreria se fosse submetido àquilo por muito tempo.

"... Você é tão gostoso que não resisti". Disse afastando-se um pouco do corpo menor.

"Isso doeu...". O loiro sussurrou fazendo cara de criança contrariada.

O Uchiha engatinhou sobre os lençóis até ficar com a face diante do rosto do amado e abaixou-se quase colando os lábios.

"Quer que eu te compense?". Disse languidamente, para logo em seguida lamber os lábios entreabertos abaixo dos seus.

Naruto avançou contra o outro no intuito de beijá-lo, porém foi frustrado com o distanciar do parceiro que sorria de maneira safada. Sentiu a perna esquerda dele roçando entre as suas enquanto se afastava e somente naquele momento percebeu haver algo errado: Sasuke ainda estava vestido! O que pretendia mudar rapidamente.

Os esguios braços do portador da Nove-Caudas envolveram o pescoço do amado e o usou para erguer o tronco, indo aos lábios do moreno, mas por eles passou parando no ouvido direito do outro.

"Eu também sei brincar...". Sibilou melodicamente, lambendo aquele lóbulo e mordiscando gentilmente.

Sasuke estremeceu com o tom de voz do outro e sentiu seu baixo ventre pulsar desejoso. Era estranho, mas cada ato de Naruto, por mais simples que fosse, provocava-lhe anseios nada puros o que, no passado, provocara as mais constrangedoras situações...

"Hhuumm...". Um gemido baixo e rouco escapou dos lábios do Uchiha quando sentiu o amado sugando-lhe a pele do pescoço com sensualidade.

Os dedos esguios da mão direita do loiro começaram a descer pelo dorso do amado arranhando a pele com as curtas unhas, enquanto os lábios distribuíam beijos, mordidas e lambidas pelo pescoço alvo que logo ganhara uma coloração rubra de ambos os lados. Mantendo a mão esquerda na nuca do parceiro, o loiro beijou-lhe a garganta, subindo até chegar ao queixo e encarou profundamente aqueles olhos negros.

"Você ficou ainda mais bonito!" Naruto afirmou baixinho.

Em seguida o loiro afastou-se, sob a mira daquele olhar cor de ébano, deitando-se novamente sob os já desalinhados lençóis, moveu-se um pouco para baixo colocando a mão esquerda na região lombar do moreno e a mão direita, que lá já estava, desceu um pouco mais encontrando o tecido que foi transcendido por cima e chegou à nádega redondinha que foi apertada com intensidade.

"Humm... Você está brincando com fogo...". Em tom de aviso, murmurou o moreno notando aquela mão deslizar pela lateral de seu corpo, o circulando.

"Não...". Naruto disse em tom terno, colocando a mão sobre o sexo do rapaz maior.

"...". Sasuke estremeceu com o gesto, mas foi aquele olhar inocente e apaixonado que o fez perder o ar e o senso da realidade.

"... Estou te alimentando!". Afirmou convicto e com a mesma calidez, apertando o sexo rijo em sua mão.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh...". Um longo e elevado gemido soou vindo do Uchiha, que fechou os olhos com força, enquanto apertava os lençóis entre seus dedos e abaixava a cabeça, postando-a próximo a curva do pescoço do amado.

Um bonito sorriso de satisfação se formou nos lábios do menor, aquela voz rouca gemendo era algo realmente delirante! Apertou mais um pouco, o ouvindo arfar em seu ouvido esquerdo e então parou sorrindo, ainda mais ao ouvir o murmúrio de reclamação vindo do amado.

"Naruto...". Gemeu languidamente o nome do ser que mais amava no mundo, mordiscando-lhe sensualmente o lóbulo esquerdo.

"Huumm...". Ronronou levemente o loiro.

Com hábeis movimentos, Naruto desabotoou a negra veste que cobria o corpo maior, fazendo o zíper correr livremente. Em seguida postou uma mão de cada lado da cintura esguia e deixou-as deslizar pela cútis macia, surpreendendo-se levemente ao notar que não havia nada por baixo e novamente deixou o toque fluir para a nádega perfeita deliciando-se com o contato.

Ao mesmo tempo o moreno distribuía carícias suaves pelo pescoço do outro, subindo pela maçã esquerda da face bronzeada, lambendo sensualmente aquela parte do amado, mordiscando a pele bem próxima ao lábio que logo foi tomado com paixão.

Com ajuda dos pés, o garoto Kyuubi desceu um pouco mais a calça preta, parando nos joelhos de Sasuke já que este ainda os mantinha flexionados. Os dedos esguios novamente subiram pelo dorso alvo, marcando o caminho percorrido até alcançar as madeixas negrejantes e macias, entrelaçando-se nos fios e aprofundando o beijo.

O corpo maior colocou-se, completamente, sobre o menor, proporcionando o total contato dos corpos nus, provocando leves correntes elétricas que excitaram ainda mais as células dos amantes, que tiveram seus gemidos abafados pelo contato labial. Com habilidade as pernas de Naruto, com a ajuda das do outro, terminaram a tarefa de retirar a calça, o movimento proporcionando um deleitoso roçar dos sexos, intensificando o que ambos sentiam.

O moreno estremeceu tomado por um desejo maior do que tudo o que já havia experimentado, com mais fome exigiu o intensificar do beijo, não conseguia explicar, mas, junto à paixão concupiscente crescia um medo insano... Temia que Naruto parasse tudo e saísse correndo dali dizendo que não o havia perdoado! Com intensidade sugou os lábios do loiro e interrompeu a carícia, afastando as faces e mergulhando nos azuis que se abriram para ele.

"Naruto... Eu...". Queria dizer algo que calasse o seu temor, mas não encontrava as palavras necessárias.

"Eu te amo, Sasuke!". Naruto afirmou ternamente.

O garoto Uchiha sentiu o coração mais leve e levou a mão direita à face esquerda do outro, acariciando delicadamente.

"Obrigado...". Murmurou timidamente, movendo os dedos, passando o indicador por aqueles lábios entreabertos e depois o dedo médio o qual introduziu, lentamente, na boca do amado.

O loiro segurou aquela mão com sua esquerda e sorveu o dedo sensualmente, olhando naqueles olhos negros que brilhavam como se possuísse o fulgor das estrelas mais intensas.

Um pequeno gemido foi contido pelo Uchiha, sentindo como se um nó descesse por sua garganta e desviou o olhar, abaixando sobre o outro, beijando a curva do pescoço, em seguida o ombro direito, chegando ao peito e tomando, enfim, o mamilo sugando com a mesma paixão com a qual tinha o dedo sugado e então introduziu o indicador junto ao outro.

A boca faminta do mais alto brincava com a pele que rapidamente tornou-se avermelhada e durinha, mordendo-a, para em seguida lamber, circulando o perímetro, novamente sorvendo-o com luxúria e então retirou os dedos de dentro da boca do amado, deixando aquela mão descer pelo corpo esguio, mas sem tocá-lo.

Um misto de sensações tomou Naruto enquanto o moreno erguia-se sobre si, ficando novamente de joelhos, parando o que antes fazia. Sabia perfeitamente o que estava por vir e seus instintos se aguçavam a cada instante, voltando-se unicamente para aquele ato. Por instinto agarrou-se ao tecido alvo sob si e fechou firmemente os olhos ao sentir um dedo tocando seu pequeno orifício.

Sasuke sorriu contemplando a face corada do outro e então forçou o dedo para dentro daquele belo corpo, sentindo uma leve resistência, porém facilmente adentrou naquele interior quente e agradável, sentindo as ondulações internas, então começando a se mover lenta e circularmente, ansiando o momento de possuir Naruto plenamente.

A pequena sensação de incômodo foi desaparecendo do corpo bronzeado do ninja hiper-ativo que se permitia relaxar completamente enquanto beijos eram distribuídos em sua face. Abraçou o corpo maior e os lábios se tocaram no momento em que sentiu aquele dedo abandonando-o, voltando junto ao indicador para penetrar-lhe, provocando uma fina dor.

A resposta ao ato do Uchiha veio quando sentiu a nuca ser apertada com força e o beijo foi aprofundado pelo amado, sabia, ele provavelmente sentia dor com aquilo, porém não parou! Retirava os dedos e penetrando novamente, para depois girar levemente para apreciar as ondulações apertadas.

Naruto percebia a dor desaparecendo com os movimentos firmes, mas gentis do amado, aos poucos ela era substituída por uma sensação que há tempos não sentia, mas que facilmente reconhecia... O prazer!

"Hhuumm...". O loiro gemeu baixinho, interrompendo o beijo e afundando a cabeça no macio colchão.

O Uchiha mordeu o lábio inferior, notando a mente completamente turva pelo desejo lascivo que o corroia, o corpo amado parecia ainda mais apertado do que podia se lembrar e pensar que logo estaria dentro dele fazia-o ansiar o momento mais do que tudo no mundo e mais profundamente o tocou vendo arquear para trás.

"Hhhuuummm...". Dessa vez o som saiu mais alto.

Um mar terno de sentimentos invadia o corpo bronzeado, a sensação prazerosa era cálida e dominava seus sentidos, arrepiando os pêlos de seu corpo, nublando qualquer pensamento racional que tentasse emergir e então... O Vazio!

"Sasuke!". De pronto ergueu a cabeça chamando pelo outro com tom irritado.

Um sorriso lascivo se formou nos lábios do moreno que aproximou os rostos até que os lábios quase se tocaram.

"Só vai melhor...". Falou rouca e sensualmente e lambeu os lábios do amado.

Naruto sentiu cada músculo retesar devido ao ato do outro, não conseguiu reagir, apenas fitou-o se afastar novamente e então voltou a se deitar, fechando os olhos e suspirando levemente.

Sasuke tocou, com a mão direita, o peito do loiro percebendo que a pele estava tão quente quanto a sua, por ela foi deslizando, aproveitando cada toque, passando pelo abdômen, logo chegando à coxa roliça, ficando de joelhos observando cada detalhe do outro. Delicadamente fez com que Naruto dobrasse ambas as pernas, segurando cada uma delas com uma mão e acariciou os joelhos do amado, sentindo um leve estremecer.

"Shiii... Fica calmo". Disse baixinho, acariciando as coxas do outro.

O loiro nada respondeu, porém estava receoso, principalmente devido à ânsia que sentia vinda do parceiro, mas também devido ao fato de há muito tempo não ser possuído daquela forma e involuntariamente deixou outro tremor escapar.

"Naruto olha pra mim". Pediu Uchiha de modo sério.

Os olhos azuis se abriram e fitaram o parceiro entre suas pernas, na mente a certeza de que aquilo não havia sido bem um pedido.

"... Jamais vou te ferir de novo! É uma promessa!". Afirmou, mantendo o tom.

Um suspiro de alívio e Naruto novamente deitou a cabeça fitando o teto.

"Eu confio em você...". Foi tudo o que disse fechando novamente os orbes azuis, deixando cada músculo relaxar.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios do jovem de negras madeixas, afinal sabia que confiança era algo muito profundo e que, mesmo depois de tudo, o amado ainda acreditava em suas palavras. Isso era tão importante quanto saber que era amado!

A atenção do Uchiha voltou-se novamente para o que fazia, postou-se melhor entre as pernas do outro e segurou a base de seu sexo com a mão direita, guiando-o para a pequena entrada, a qual logo foi tocada, então colocou uma mão de cada lado do tórax do loiro, jogando o quadril para frente iniciando seu intento.

Novamente uma fina dor invadiu o corpo do garoto Kyuubi e ela se intensificou quando nova investida foi feita iniciando a penetração, arfou e mordeu o lábio inferior, desejando conseguir conter seus murmúrios devido ao incômodo que somente fez aumentar graças a mais uma estocada firme.

Sasuke tentava conter seus movimentos, via a face do outro se contorcendo em dor, no entanto era difícil lutar contra o desejo de possui-lo em único mover. Já tinha parte de si dentro daquele corpo, mas ainda era pouco diante do que sabia que podia ter e mais fundo foi dentro do amado.

"Aaahhhh". Um gemido, agora de dor, deixou os lábios do loiro que se agarrou aos lençóis apertando com firmeza.

"Hhuumm...". O moreno gemeu baixinho de prazer, sentindo metade de seu sexo ser oprimido por aquele corpo delicioso.

"Naru... Hhhuuumm". Novamente o Uchiha ronronou rouco de prazer, indo mais fundo, em movimento firme, dentro do outro.

"Aaaaahhhhhh...". Naruto não conseguia conter a voz que carregava sua dor, parecia estar sendo rasgado por dentro devido à intensidade do que sentia! Sasuke havia crescido bastante e a aflição parecia maior do que a de sua primeira vez! Queria acabar com aquilo, tê-lo logo dentro de si, por isso envolveu a cintura do amado com as pernas puxando-o para si com força no exato momento em que era estocado novamente.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...". Em uníssono as vozes soaram em nível mais elevado ao completo unir dos corpos apaixonados que arquearam para trás.

Uma dor absurda invadiu o corpo do portador da Nove-Caudas demonstrando na face o que sentia, fechando os olhos com força para evitar que lágrimas escorressem e percebeu que o lençol se rasgara sob sua mão direita.

Já o moreno sentia uma emoção sem igual. O prazer percorria-lhe cada célula do corpo, levando a familiar sensação de estar dentro daquele corpo que amava, sua respiração tornando-se mais rápida e curta. E então deixou a cabeça pender para a frente apoiando-a no peito do amado que também arfava devido à falta de oxigênio.

Por alguns instantes ambos permaneceram imóveis tentando normalizar suas respirações. Então Uzumaki finalmente se moveu levando as mãos para a nuca do amado, tocando carinhosamente, deixando a esquerda naquele local enquanto a direita deslizava suavemente pelo dorso largo e forte.

O garoto Uchiha não conseguiu conter uma pequena lágrima que nasceu em seu olho esquerdo e caiu sobre o peito do outro. Depois de tanto tempo, tanta solidão e sofrimento, sentia-se novamente envolto pelo terno calor que o amado exalava, uma sensação pura e avassaladora ampliada pela certeza de que nada mais os separaria. Os olhos negros se abriram e os lábios foram ao encontro da lágrima sobre a pele bronzeada, depositando ali um cálido beijo, começando a subir distribuindo carícias suaves.

Naruto começava a se acostumar com o volume dentro de si e suspirou levemente, sentindo os beijos em seu peito que logo chegaram ao pescoço e finalmente a face branca do amado ergueu-se diante da sua contendo uma expressão que apenas ele conhecia, repleta de ternura e calma. Tocou a maçã do rosto amado, com a mão que antes acariciava as madeixas negras, contemplando um bonito sorriso se formar naqueles belos lábios e então apertou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Sasuke, remexendo-se levemente.

"Aahhh...". Uchiha gemeu contido, sentindo o prazer se espalhar discretamente por suas células.

O loiro ergueu a cabeça, aproximando os rostos fazendo sua respiração, já normalizada, tocar a pele do amado, fitando aqueles olhos entorpecedores.

"Vem comigo...". Pediu em tom melodioso e apaixonado.

"Sempre!". Respondeu o moreno e uniu os lábios em beijo apaixonado.

O corpo maior finalmente deixou o repouso, afastando-se, apenas um pouco, e novamente investindo contra o amado dando início a cadenciado movimento, entrando e saindo parcialmente daquele corpo apertado.

O delgado corpo de Naruto reclamou ante ao ato que se iniciara e, na tentativa de se livrar da dor, agarrou-se ao outro, apertando também as pernas e aprofundou o beijo, sorvendo aqueles lindos lábios com paixão urgente.

Sasuke apoiava-se no colchão, retribuindo ao beijo com a intensidade imposta, sentia o corpo aquecendo a cada instante e não conseguia pensar em algo que não fosse Naruto e aquele momento, nada mais existia, nada importava, apenas queria oferecer ao jovem a quem amava todo o prazer do mundo e desejava estar com ele, juntos como deveria ter sido desde o início...

"Hhhummm". Um, ainda contido, gemido escapou do loiro assim que o beijo findou.

As bonitas madeixas loiras afundaram-se no colchão enquanto os olhos azuis se fechavam com firmeza e a boca ajudava na tarefa de levar ar aos pulmões. A dor presente começava a se misturar com uma sensação há muito esquecida, algo que vinha avassaladoramente tomando-lhe a consciência do mundo... O prazer!

"Aahhh...". Sasuke também não pôde conter sua voz que soou baixa.

A mente do moreno estava cada vez mais turva. As ondulações internas do amado provocavam intensas reações que somente se intensificavam graças aos movimentos que o loiro realizava, acompanhando-o no ato de amor. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil conter a fera que rugia dentro de si.

"Mais... Sasu... Preciso de mais... Hhuumm". Ronronou languidamente o pretenso Hokage, agarrando-se novamente aos lençóis, arqueando levemente para trás ainda de olhos fechados.

E o pedido foi prontamente atendido pelo jovem Uchiha que imprimiu um ritmo um pouco mais intenso, estocando com firmeza, indo fundo dentro do outro, se perdendo completamente naquela emoção.

"Naru... Aaaahhhhh...". Não conseguia conter a voz o moreno.

"Aaaahhhhh...". Naruto também não podia se conter, era tocado com força e da mesma maneira sentia o sexo ser acariciado entre os abdomens, fazendo aumentar a intensidade do que o tomava.

O canto libidinoso tomou o quarto em ritmo crescente, não havia coerência nos sons, mas havia uma profusão de sentimentos novos e antigos que se libertavam ou nasciam naquele instante, fortalecendo, irremediavelmente, os laços entre os jovens amantes, os tornando inabaláveis.

Um suave odor também se expandiu naquele local, era o cheiro do amor que exalava dos corpos excitados que bailavam na concupiscente melodia que teve seu ritmo novamente elevado, fazendo novo som se unir a serenata célere, eram os corpos que se chocavam imprimindo mais força e beleza.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh". A aguda voz do loiro soou completamente descontrolada.

"Hhhhuuuummmmm". As mesmas emoções ficavam explícitas na voz do outro.

Não havia resquício de dor tão pouco de racionalidade. Os corpos arqueavam para trás enquanto ambos os pares de olhos permaneciam fechados e as bocas tentavam, inutilmente, repor o oxigênio que parecia cada vez mais rarefeito aos pulmões.

Pequenas gotas de suor brotavam em meio à cútis bronzeada de Naruto, assim como na branca pele de Sasuke, fazendo o sensual perfume no ar tornar-se mais intenso, instigando os sentidos.

Mais e mais, era o que desejava o Uchiha. Por todo o seu forte e esguio corpo correntes elétricas pulsavam e se intensificavam a cada ínfimo segundo, o estimulando a sair mais de dentro daquele corpo para em seguida voltar com força, tocando o ponto mais fundo e deliciando-se com o prazer que somente crescia.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...". Naruto gemeu alto e longamente ao sentir um ponto novo ser tocado dentro de si, o prazer que aquilo causara era indescritível e avassalador.

A melodiosa voz do loiro servia como afrodisíaco ao moreno que continuou a tocá-lo da mesma maneira seguidas vezes, indo fundo e saindo quase completamente, fazendo crescer o prazer que sentia, indo a um nível que jamais imaginou sentir. Era simplesmente diferente e muito mais forte do que todas as outras vezes em que estiveram juntos, também não conseguindo conter a voz que acompanhava a do outro, o tom indo cada vez mais alto.

Os gemidos logo se elevaram, quase se transformando em gritos que ritmavam os movimentos e o som dos corpos se tocando fazendo a sinfonia ir a tom exultante e inebriante, envolvendo os amantes em seu torpor cheio de luxúria lasciva.

"Sasukeeeee... Hhhhhhuuuuuummmm...". Naruto não conseguia se conter. As correntes elétricas que corriam por seu corpo difundindo a prazerosa sensação tornavam-se cada vez mais intensas, ter o sexo acariciado entre eles e ser penetrado de maneira selvagem estava lhe guiando rapidamente ao momento em que não mais suportaria.

O Uchiha, como se previsse o que estava por vir, acelerou ainda mais o ritmo das estocadas, queria que fossem juntos ao lugar somente deles, o paraíso que criaram com sua união.

"Aaaahhh... Naru... Hhhuuummm...". Não conseguia articular palavras coerentes para dizer o quão era bom estar ali novamente, a emoção era maior do que tudo que poderia surgir em sua mente.

E as vozes se uniram em elevado tom que denunciava o fim próximo da obra divina repleta de amor banhado no pecado.

"Aaaaahhhhhh... Hhhuuummm...". O loiro gemia entrecortadamente, percebendo a intensidade aumentar e apertando as pernas ao redor da cintura do amado, agarrando-se aos lençóis quase desesperadamente.

Com dificuldade Sasuke abriu os orbes negros, deparando-se com a mais maravilhosa visão de sua vida, a face de Naruto estava rubra, completamente tomada pelo prazer e tornara-se ainda mais bela a seus olhos apaixonados. Seu corpo rugia na ânsia de chegar ao auge, já não mais podia se controlar e, sem pensar, saiu quase completamente de dentro daquele corpo e penetrou com força.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...". Aquele gesto fôra o limite para Naruto, naquele instante sentiu o mundo desaparecer, gritou enquanto as intensas correntes elétricas elevavam sua consciência a um estado supremo onde apenas pôde sentir o gozo em cada célula de seu corpo e seu sêmen, prova de que chegara ao auge, derramou-se fartamente entre os corpos, ao mesmo tempo em que cada um de seus músculos se retraia violentamente.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...". Logo em seguida Sasuke gemeu do mesmo modo descontrolado. Ter o sexo oprimido daquela forma guiou-o ao mais intenso êxtase que já experimentara, sendo invadido por poderosa torrente elétrica que anuviou todas as existências e unificou os amantes no supremo Nirvana e derramou seu sêmen dentro do, agora mais apertado, corpo amado.

Naruto sentiu o corpo maior caindo sobre o seu, porém nada fez, ainda era tomado por vestígios de seu orgasmo e não conseguia pensar claramente, preocupava-se apenas em normalizar sua respiração que estava tão descompassada quanto à do outro.

E assim ficaram até que os braços ternos do loiro envolveram o corpo acima do seu, acariciando gentilmente aquele dorso que, agora, subia e descia calmamente. Abriu os olhos azuis fitando o teto e apenas uma pergunta reverberava em sua mente...

"_E agora?"_. Incerteza, algo que poucas vezes experimentou agora lhe assola como um chicote nas mãos de sádico algoz.

Languidamente Sasuke se moveu, finalmente retirando-se de dentro do outro e deitando a seu lado, primeiro fitando o teto, mas depois se virou de lado para encarar o amado que virou para observá-lo também. Por alguns instantes assim permaneceram até que o moreno levou a esquerda à face do loiro, acariciando sobre o trio de finas marcas que mais pareciam riscos na pele bronzeada.

"Nunca mais desgrudo de você!". Brincou Naruto, sorrindo no intuito de ocultar suas dúvidas.

"Huf... Idiota! Agora sou eu quem não te largo mais, não importa o que aconteça. Mesmo que você não me queira, não desistirei de você!". Fingiu leve irritação na voz séria ao responder.

"Promete?". Agora a voz do loiro soou baixa e terna.

Sasuke suspirou levemente.

"Prometo". A grave voz respondeu.

Um bonito e inocente sorriso nasceu nos lábios do garoto Kyuubi e então sentiu os braços do moreno o envolvendo e puxando, aproximando os corpos. Naruto devolveu o abraço e os corpos nus e cansados se tocaram.

"Boa noite, Sasuke". Naruto falou, sentindo o cansaço pesar em suas pálpebras.

"Boa noite, Naruto". O Uchiha disse em tom sonolento.

O agradável clima noturno envolveu os corpos esgotados e, no embalo harmonioso logo os jovens se entregaram ao sono, tomados pela certeza do amor recíproco e de que, ao acordarem, na manhã seguinte, teriam um ao outro...

_**Continua...**_

Nota da Autora 

E eu não consegui concluir ¬¬

É frustrante admitir isso, sabiam? O meu intuito era fazer o lemon e o dia seguinte nesse capítulo, porém a coisa foi crescendo e se desenvolvendo de uma forma que se tornou inviável fazer isso, então para finalizar a fanfic haverá um "Posfácio" que não deve demorar tanto quanto esse capítulo para sair.

E ai Yume-Chan, gostou do seu "limão" SasuNaru? Aliás, essa pergunta não é só para ela, quero que todos vocês me digam o que acharam, será que é pretensão minha? Espero que não...

Gostaria de dar uma dica para os fãs do casal, no site _Naruto Project_, na parte de AMV's, há um vídeo com a música _"I hate everything about you_" usada como inspiração para essa fanfic, ele se passa basicamente na luta contra Zabuza e Haku, ou seja, é MUITO yaoi!

Falando em música o título desse capítulo é uma do _Korn,_ a utilizei, pois o Sasuke fala um refrão dessa canção _"... Eu dormi por tanto tempo sem você, isso está acabando comigo...". _

Normalmente eu respondo aos comentários individualmente, pelo Fanfiction ou por e-mail quando a pessoa não é registrada no site e deixa seu endereço eletrônico, mas houve três comentários de não cadastrados e sem e-mail então vou responder aqui mesmo.

_**Ino**_

Desculpe Ino-chan não deu para atender o seu pedido, mas o motivo é justo! Essa fanfic é presente, bom na realidade ela faz parte de um trato que fiz com minha amiga Yume Vy, eu escrevo para ela e vice-versa, se eu fizer uma coisa dessas tenho medo de imaginar o que ela fará em minhas fics!!!!! Diga-se de passagem, uma é Neji x Naruto! . Então não fique triste, ok? Logo teremos fic nova desse lindo casal!

Quanto a minha a "História de nós dois"... Travei legal nessa fic! Mas prometo me esforçar para atualizá-la logo (aliás, o próximo capitulo é mais SasuNaru do que NejiNaruto).

Beijocas, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

_**Sasuke-San**_

Muito obrigada pelo elogio! Fiquei lisonjeada!

Satisfez a sua vontade? Gostou do Lemon? Espero sinceramente que sim! E tenho que concordar SasuNaru são um casal mais do que perfeito!

Beijocas

**Maluka-Chan**

Que bom que gostou da fanfic! É sempre muito bom saber o que as pessoas estão achando do nosso trabalho

Sim, sim, nós otakus sempre esperamos o melhor, mas nunca podemos esquecer o fato de que se trata de anime/mangá e muitas vezes o final é decepcionante, realmente é difícil de compreender o motivo dos japas esmagarem as nossas esperanças... --

Não cheguei ao final, ainda sim espero que tenha gostado!

Beijocas.

**Aiko Hosokawa**

10/05/2007 09:03PM


	3. Thank You For Loving Me

Eu odeio tudo sobre você

Aiko Hosokawa

**Posfácio – Thank You For Loving Me**

O sol já havia se erguido, no leste, distribuindo seus ternos raios de vida que adentravam ao quarto pela janela iluminado e banhando o jovem, bronzeado, e o esguio corpo nu deitado, de bruços, em meio a uma confusão de tecido branco sobre a cama rebaixada.

Ao lado do móvel, sentado no chão, com as pernas cruzadas, estava o ninja de pele alva e cabelos e olhos tingidos da cor do ébano. Os orbes escuros permaneciam fixos no que ainda dormia. Naruto estava calmo como um anjo, somente enquanto dormia era possível vê-lo assim, por isso o moreno aproveitava a oportunidade para velar aquele adormecer.

"Hhuumm...". Ronronou o loiro remexendo-se levemente.

Uma agradável sensação tomou a consciência do rapaz que começava a despertar. A mente, antes turva, começava a colocar ordem nas lembranças e o corpo reclamou em fina dor que o fez recordar de tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, o peito estava leve e o coração batia com vigor renovado e então, finalmente, abriu seus orbes azuis deparando-se com a face do amado diante da sua.

"Bom dia". Falou o moreno, em tom calmo.

"Hhuumm... Bom dia...". Respondeu ainda sonolento.

Sob o olhar do Uchiha, o loiro se remexeu, começando a se erguer pegando com a mão direita um lençol e o envolvendo na cintura conforme se sentava virando as pernas para o lado do outro. Quando finalmente se sentou, com os olhos semifechados, graças ao sono, inclinou-se para frente dando um beijo rápido e superficial no amado.

Naruto se separou e então ergueu o corpo, ainda segurando o lençol com a mão direita, notando que o amado também se levantou. Preguiçosamente começou a caminhar pelo cômodo esquadrinhando o local com o olhar procurando por algo.

"Cadê minhas roupas...". Disse ainda com tom rouco de sono e então estremeceu quando foi abraçado, de repente, por trás, sob os braços, sentindo um beijo ser depositado na curva direita de seu pescoço.

"Você não vai precisar delas hoje...". O moreno falou sensualmente dando uma suave mordida naquela região.

"Hhuumm... Sasukeee...". Gemeu baixinho em resposta deixando a cabeça pender para trás, bravamente mantendo os olhos abertos e então os azuis se encontram com os negros que nunca lhe pareceram tão límpidos.

Um instante de silêncio, um mergulhava dentro do outro em pleno entendimento e, logo, as faces começaram a diminuir a distância até que os lábios se uniram iniciando um beijo íntimo e calmo.

Sasuke subiu o braço esquerdo deixando a cintura esguia para ir ao pescoço do loiro, segurando levemente na região da garganta, o mantendo firme sob seu toque. E continuava seu intento de explorar aquela boca macia brincando com a língua enquanto a mesma procura era feita dentro de si, porém um barulho chamou sua atenção, ele se repetiu e soube de imediato que se tratava do estômago de Naruto. Parou o beijo olhando-o de maneira interrogativa.

"Eu tô com fome...". Confessou o loiro, afinal não dava mais para negar depois daquele alarme.

Sasuke piscou os olhos e então ouviu outro barulho, porém esse não vinha do loiro e sim de si mesmo, pensou por um instante, não havia feito compras, a despensa estava vazia...

"Tsc... Vou comprar alguma coisa...". Disse desgostoso, separando-se do amado.

"Vou com você". O loiro falou prestativo.

"Não precisa. Se quiser pode tomar um banho, suas roupas estão no armário". Enquanto falava o Uchiha já ia caminhando para a porta do quarto.

"Tá legal". Sorriu, afinal gostou mais dessa tese.

"Volto logo". Dito isso o moreno se retirou.

Naruto suspirou levemente, foi até o guarda-roupa abrindo duas portas e encontrando suas vestes devidamente dobradas junto às do amado, pegou-as e se encaminhou ao banheiro. Tomou uma ducha rápida e morna, se secou e vestiu novamente sua calça alaranjada e a camisa preta, finalmente descendo para o primeiro andar da residência.

"Que rápido...". Murmurou parando à porta da cozinha vendo o outro em pé em meio ao cômodo colocando algumas sacolas sobre a mesa.

"Peguei pouca coisa". O Uchiha falou voltando-se para o loiro, já com as mãos livres.

O jovem de olhos azuis apenas murmurou algo ininteligível e adentrou aquela parte da casa indo à mesa para olhar o que estava dentro das sacolas. Abrindo a primeira viu algumas frutas, em outra havia leite de caixinha já gelado e suco, também em caixinha, na última, encontrou torradas e pães devidamente embalados, dois potes de geléia, um de damasco outro de outro de morango, e então os pegou olhando curiosamente.

"Ainda é seu favorito?" Uzumaki indagou mostrando o pote de geléia de damasco em sua mão direita.

"Sim...". Respondeu monossilábico sem muito interesse enquanto organizava as coisas sobre a mesa.

O moreno viu um pequeno sorriso nos lábios do amado, ele parecia contente por ter tomado conhecimento de algo tão pequeno. Continuou, de 'canto-de-olho', observando o loiro que olhou para o pote de geléia de morango sorrindo novamente.

"Você ainda gosta desse?". Perguntou o possuidor do Sharingan.

"É meu preferido!". Afirmou o jovem de loiras madeixas.

Sasuke sorriu discretamente, afinal as coisas poderiam não ter mudado tanto quanto havia imaginado. Havia perdido muito, mas esperava recuperar tudo com o tempo e alegrava-lhe profundamente o simples fato de Naruto estar ali a seu lado enquanto terminavam a bucólica tarefa de arrumar a mesa do café da manhã.

Atividade que logo foi concluída e juntos sentaram-se, um de frente para o outro, permanecendo em um silêncio quase constrangedor enquanto começavam a servir sob a aura de que algo estava prestes a ser dito, mas a situação não se modificara.

"Hey...". Sasuke chamou meio sem jeito sem olhar diretamente para o amado.

"Sim?". Disse agradecendo internamente pelo termino do silêncio, em seguida bebendo um pouco de suco.

"Quero te perguntar uma coisa... Preciso que seja sincero na resposta...". Falou ainda murmurando e cabisbaixo tomando coragem para fazer a bendita pergunta.

"Tá legal... Diga...". Enquanto falava o loiro se inclinava para frente, curioso.

Naruto cerrou ligeiramente os olhos e virando o ouvido direito na direção do moreno, colocando a mão na orelha na tentativa de escutar o que o outro murmurava, porém foi em vão, não conseguiu distinguir as palavras.

"Ei. Ei... Sasuke, fala mais alto!". Afirmou um pouco aflito olhando para o parceiro.

De repente o Uchiha ergueu um decidido olhar.

"Qual a sua relação com Neji????". Trovejou rápido e em tom elevado, soando levemente desesperado enquanto batia a mão direita fechada sobre a mesa provocando o ruído característico do contato.

Um grande susto tomou conta do loiro que, arregalando os olhos azuis, recostou-se novamente a cadeira sem conseguir conter sua expressão de assombro.

"Sasuke...". Naruto falou em tom espantado.

"...". O moreno sentiu uma pontada no peito, aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa...

"Aaahhhh... Você me assustou!". Disse aliviado o garoto Kyuubi suspirando e fechando os olhos.

"Como?". Uchiha piscou os negros orbes sem compreender.

"Neji é meu amigo, apenas isso". Uzumaki explicou apoiando o cotovelo direito na mesa e o queixo na mão direita, com um semblante divertido na face.

"Mas na floresta...". O moreno fez cara de desagrado ao se lembrar do quão próximo a Naruto o Hyuuga havia chegado.

"Bem... Ele tava me contando algo importante e provavelmente se aproximou tanto para que nem você ou Kakashi ouvissem...". Falou pensativo guiando o olhar para algum ponto imaginário à sua esquerda criando aquela tese em sua mente.

"E o que de tão importante assim ele tinha para te contar?". Ainda não estava completamente convencido, o Uchiha precisava de mais provas!

"Ele tá namorando a Hinata-chan!". Afirmou alegre tirando o apoio de seu queixo.

"Aquela que tinha um 'penhasco' por você?". Indagou muito interessado, afinal sabia que 'uma quedinha' era pouco para o que aquela menina sentia por _seu_ loiro.

"Não precisa falar assim, mas é ela mesma!" Respondeu com um sorriso sincero na face.

"Mas ele não tentou matá-la no exame chuunin?" Novamente perguntou se recordando de que naquela ocasião, se não fossem os professores, a menina teria realmente morrido nas mãos do primo, apesar de que não havia visto a luta já que estava inconsciente.

Uma expressão de interrogação se formou na face do jovem de pele bronzeada enquanto encarava o outro que, de sério foi a encabulado, rapidamente virando a face, com os olhos fechados, para a direita, como criança contrariada.

"Faz de conta que não perguntei...". Murmurou o Uchiha levemente irritado, afinal não havia feito o mesmo? Sem dúvidas era o que melhor poderia compreender os sentimentos do Hyuuga.

"_Pelo menos foram dois coelhos com uma machadada só!"._ Pensou satisfeito, sem perceber sorrindo.

Apesar de ter confiança de que aquela garota nunca fôra adversária a altura na disputa pelo loiro, era irritante vê-la toda apaixonada e meiga pro lado de Naruto e também havia Neji, tinha certeza de que se tivesse tido oportunidade aquele maldito teria 'pegado' o loirinho!

"Que sorriso é esse?" Naruto perguntou levemente aterrorizado, o outro estava com uma cara estranhamente sádica, parecia ter pensamentos malignos...

"Hum? Nada!". Respondeu rapidamente mudando de expressão e pegando seu copo sorvendo um pouco do líquido.

"Tsc.. Sei...". Comentou desconfiado.

O silêncio retornou enquanto continuavam a se alimentar, porém algo ainda pairava no ar...

"Sasuke...". Dessa vez quem quebrou o silêncio foi o loiro que também não conseguia encarar o parceiro.

"Diga...". Incentivou o moreno depois de ter engolido um pedaço de pão.

Os olhos azuis se ergueram mostrando toda a sua incerteza.

"Nesse tempo... Você amou alguém?". Temia a resposta, porém precisava dela!

"Sim...". Disse sério e seco.

Naruto sentiu o coração apertando violentamente enquanto os olhos ardiam com lágrimas que queriam rolar.

"... Você! Todo esse tempo eu continuei te amando!". Completou em tom terno.

"Então...?". Necessitava da confirmação, embora já sentisse o peito completamente aliviado e alegre.

"Nunca houve outra pessoa, de nenhum modo possível!". Afirmou convicto olhando naqueles orbes que tanto amava.

"Que bom...". Disse suspirando e sorrindo.

O Uchiha sorriu timidamente, não precisava perguntar para saber que o amado havia se guardado também, afinal aquela reação dizia mais do que mil palavras e não conseguia esconder ou conter a alegria de saber disso, talvez fosse egoísmo, mas doía profundamente imaginar que outro havia tido Naruto daquela forma!

Trocaram mais algumas palavras, apenas assuntos banais. Uzumaki tratava de pôr o amado a par de todos os inusitados casais que haviam surgido, afinal quem poderia ter imaginado que Shino e Kiba ficariam juntos? Quem dirá Chouji e Ino? Shikamaru e Temari, de Suna? Mas o que mais surpreendeu o Uchiha foi saber que o Kazekage, Gaara, estava com Rock Lee!!!! E o irmão dele Kankurou, aquele ser estranho cheio de maquiagem, estava com a Ten-ten! Uma menina muito bonita para ele! Assim, terminaram de se alimentar e resolveram arrumar as coisas.

"Sasuke, o que você vai fazer agora?". Indagou Naruto colocando o leite e o suco na geladeira e se aproximando da mesa enquanto o moreno colocava alguns objetos dentro da pia.

O possuidor do Sharingan virou-se para encarar o loiro que havia parado e lhe encarava esperando uma resposta. Pensou por um instante, sempre fitando aquela esguia figura e não conseguiu conter a avalanche de idéias que havia tido depois de reencontrá-lo pela primeira vez no esconderijo de Orochimaru e então um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios finos.

"Você quer mesmo saber?". Falou em tom rouco cerrando levemente os olhos negros e saindo em lânguidos movimentos em direção ao amado.

"Que... Quero...". Murmurou incerto sentindo o corpo todo estremecer diante daquela aproximação.

O sorriso nos lábios do moreno tornou-se ainda mais lascivo enquanto chegava mais perto, vencendo toda a distância que os separava, vendo Naruto recuar até encostar-se à mesa e então o moreno colocou uma mão de cada lado da cintura do amado.

"Foram mais de três anos separados... Você nem faz idéia?". Sasuke mantinha o tom rouco e sensual na voz aproximando perigosamente as faces.

"Não...". Sem conseguir se conter Naruto corou levemente sentindo a temperatura começando a subir e o oxigênio desaparecendo lentamente.

Sasuke não mais se conteve, uniu os lábios em um beijo que se iniciou intenso, exigindo ser correspondido, o que não lhe foi negado. O moreno então segurou com mais firmeza naquela cintura que tanto amava e impulsionou o corpo menor fazendo-o se sentar sobre a mesa encaixando-se entre as pernas do parceiro, somente então parando o beijo, começando a distribuir pequenas carícias pela face esquerda chegando à orelha mordiscando levemente o lóbulo.

"Tive tantas idéias depois que ti vi no esconderijo do Orochimaru...!". Sibilou sensualmente lembrando-se que antes daquilo não lhe era possível mensurar o quanto o loiro havia mudado e que vê-lo lhe provocou diversas sensações, principalmente quando estava sozinho à noite em seu quarto.

"Idéias...? Que idéias?". Perguntou ligeiramente ofegante apoiando a mão direita na mesa e com a outra se agarrando ao tecido branco da camisa do amado.

"Todas envolvem você... Algumas, chocolate derretido...". Ronronou e lambeu o lóbulo esquerdo do outro.

"Humm...". Gemeu baixinho fechando os orbes azul-céu.

"... Morangos... Chantilly...". Continuou em tom sedutor parando para morder levemente a pele do pescoço do amado.

"Hhuumm... Sasu...". Sibilou roucamente sentindo o corpo se excitando enquanto as mãos do parceiro tocavam-lhe diretamente na pele, na região do abdômen começando uma lenta e tortuosa subida.

"... E ainda tem... Você usando um colete aberto, preto de couro...". Quase gemia as palavras ao ouvido do loiro alcançando o peito arfante e tomando ambos os mamilos entre os dedos.

"Aaahhh...". Uzumaki soou mais alto sentindo um arrepio gostoso em sua coluna ouvindo aquela proposta nada descente.

"... Um short bem curto e apertado...". Disse com volúpia na voz o moreno, apertando mais a cútis sob seu toque.

"Aaaaaahhhh...". Novamente o tom da voz de Naruto se elevou involuntariamente, deixando a cabeça pender para trás apoiando as duas mãos na mesa.

"... E amarrado à cama!!!". Sentenciou o mais alto de modo veemente e concupiscente.

"A-m-a-r-r-a-d-o?". Silabou sobressaltado, instintivamente abrindo os orbes azuis lembrando-se da mordida mais forte que recebera na noite anterior e da estranha sensação que aquilo lhe causara.

"Eu vou ser gentil...". Sasuke sussurrou erguendo os olhos para contemplar a corada face do companheiro.

"Eu...". Se devia rejeitar ou aceitar Naruto não sabia, aquela idéia o assustava do mesmo modo que excitava!

"Tive outra idéia interessante...". Falou ainda em tom lânguido começando a abaixar a face.

Uzumaki engoliu seco sentindo o coração disparando enquanto perdia-se na imensidão negra dos olhos do amado que parou diante de seu peito descoberto já que as mãos do Uchiha ergueram sua camisa.

"E nessa você está em cima de uma mesa...". Ronronou com um sorriso malicioso.

Naruto estremeceu completamente diante daquelas palavras, tentou dizer algo, mas as palavras não se formavam de maneira coerente em sua mente e tudo que pôde fazer foi contemplar o amado desviando o olhar em direção a seu peito diminuindo a distância entre eles.

"Sasukeeeeee... Aaahhhh". Gemeu prolongadamente ao ter o mamilo direito envolto pelos lábios macios que o sugaram com ardor.

O garoto Uchiha sorriu internamente se deliciando com as reações do outro, aquela voz delirante e o corpo que arqueou levemente para trás, precisava daquilo de um modo que não havia notado até então e aquele sabor único não poderia ficar mais um dia sequer sem senti-lo!

Sem conseguir contê-los, pequenos e ininteligíveis sons deixavam os lábios do jovem mais baixo. O corpo todo queimava desejando mais e mais daqueles toques. Por instinto levou a mão direita para as negras madeixas do companheiro entrelaçando os dedos nos fios macios. Era como se todo o período se separação simplesmente não houvesse acontecido! De repente uma lembrança emergiu na mente do loiro...

"Sasuke...". Chamou ofegando levemente e segurando com mais firmeza nos cabelos do outro, obrigando-o a encará-lo.

"Isso dói...". Reclamou com desgosto na face, não queria ter parado!

"Temos que falar com a vovó Tsunade...". Uzumaki disse parando de aplicar força ao contato.

A expressão de amargura na face do moreno tornou-se mais marcada.

"Eles vão dizer qual será sua punição". Completou o loiro.

"Ahf...". Uchiha murmurou se afastando, ficando completamente ereto e virando de perfil para o outro.

"Dependendo do que for não aceitarei!". Afirmou cruzando os braços. Se a decisão da Hokage e dos anciões envolvessem a separação dele e Naruto simplesmente pegaria seu loiro, jogaria nas costas e fugiria da vila novamente!

Naruto saiu de cima da mesa indo até o parceiro e o abraçando, por trás, ternamente, aconchegando a face no dorso largo apreciando o suave perfume natural daquele jovem.

"Seja o que for, enfrentaremos juntos". Disse apaixonado.

Um calor gostoso queimou dentro do peito do jovem mais alto que deixou os braços relaxarem e se sobreporem aos que o envolviam. Não conseguia palavras adequadas para descrever a alegria que sentia ao ouvir tudo isso... Finalmente... Não estava mais sozinho!

"Obrigado Naruto... Obrigado por me amar". Falou fechando os olhos e suspirando levemente.

"Certo! Temos que ir!". Já animado disse o menor desfazendo o contato.

"É o jeito...". Respondeu sem vontade, o que queria mesmo é ficar ali com o loiro o dia todo explorando aquele corpinho bronzeado que tanto havia mudado.

"E Sasuke... Temos que arrumar outras roupas pra você". Falou encarando-o de cima a baixo.

"Qual o problema dessas?". Indagou abrindo ligeiramente os braços e olhando para si mesmo.

"É muito tio-Oro!". Disse rindo.

"'Tio-Oro'???". Repetiu incrédulo pelo apelido que o ninja lendário havia ganhado.

"Ahh vamos logo!". Naruto falou empolgado pegando a mão direita do moreno começando a caminhar para fora da residência.

**oooOOOooo**

Sakura estava sentada em uma cadeira e, a sua esquerda, estavam Sai e Kakashi. O trio havia chegado praticamente no mesmo horário ao prédio onde a Hokage trabalhava e estavam ali, no corredor que antecedia a sala de Tsunade, há dez minutos, porém algo incomodava a menina.

"_O que deu no Kakashi-sensei? Ele chegou adiantado e está com uma cara tão estranha..."._ Pensava olhando para o ninja que parecia muito chateado.

"Bom dia Sakura-chan!". A familiar voz tirou a menina de seus devaneios.

"Bom dia Naruto". Respondeu um pouco surpresa.

Todos se cumprimentaram educadamente e uma pequena conversa começou, apenas entre Sakura e Naruto, os outros três permaneciam em silêncio, sendo que os dois últimos a chegarem continuavam em pé diante dos outros.

"Hei, hei... Sakura-chan...". Uzumaki falou baixando o tom de voz e se inclinando em direção a garota.

"O que foi Naruto?". Indagou Sakura inclinando-se também e falando baixinho.

"O que deu nele?". O loiro perguntou guiando o olhar para o Ninja Cópia.

"Eu não sei...". Murmurou a resposta também olhando para o sensei.

O portador da Nove-Caudas se afastou da menina ainda encarando o mais velho e então algo lhe veio a mente, algo muito importante e que tinha que fazer naquele momento.

"Kakashi-sensei... Você sabe onde está o Iruka-sensei?". Perguntou em tom normal.

"Não!". Trovejou rápido e ríspido para a surpresa de todos os que estavam presentes.

"Bom... Eu tenho que ir!". Naruto falou como se houvesse acabado de ser incumbido de importante missão.

"Ir?". Sasuke estranhou, o outro dissera que ficaria ao lado dele.

"Tenho que pegar algo importante". Falou sem graça coçando a cabeça.

"Hum...". Sai murmurou de maneira quase inaudível, já imaginando o que aquele 'projeto falho de garota' iria buscar.

"_Mesmo depois de tanto tempo... Ainda acho que ele parece uma menina"._ Pensou lembrando-se de ter visto a prova do contrário, mas não conseguia tirar aquela impressão de sua mente...

"Eu não demoro. Prometo!". Naruto disse vendo feições nada contentes na face do amado.

"Tsc... Vai logo!". Uchiha falou contendo-se, afinal não poderia ficar grudado ao parceiro todo o tempo, embora a idéia o agradasse profundamente...

"Até mais!". Enquanto falava já se afastava e logo começou a correr desaparecendo do campo de visão de todos.

Sasuke caminhou até uma janela e ficou olhando para o lado de fora, em poucos instantes o amado passou correndo, depois dos limites da propriedade, virou a direita e se embrenhou em meio às casas. Deixou-se ficar ali, porém não teve muito tempo para refletir, em menos de cinco minutos Shizune apareceu e convocou todo o grupo a entrar na sala da Godaime.

**oooOOOooo**

Naruto corria feito louco pelas ruas de Konoha, desviava habilmente das pessoas que estavam em seu caminho. A mente jovem estava preocupada, desde que deixara Sasuke meia hora já se havia passado e somente agora conseguia alcançar novamente o prédio.

"_O que será que aconteceu?"._ Perguntava-se em pensamento quase no portão que dava acesso à construção.

Quase desesperado o garoto corria, havia prometido ficar ao lado do Uchiha e acabou saindo daquele modo, na verdade não esperava demorar mais do que dez minutos, mas as coisas não saíram como planejado. Finalmente virou para passar pelo portal, porém chocou-se contra um corpo maior que não pôde definir de quem era e, antes que pudesse evitar, ambos foram ao chão.

"SEU IDIO...". O loiro começou a gritar antes mesmo de erguer o olhar, porém perdeu a fala quando viu em quem batera...

Era Sasuke, o moreno estava sob seu corpo com uma expressão irritada, mas naqueles orbes negros foi capaz de identificar um brilho de felicidade, algo que acalmou seus temores.

"Naruto...". O garoto Uchiha murmurou ao outro que estava com a face bem próxima a sua.

"Fala...". Pediu baixinho perdendo-se na bela visão do amado.

"Você vai ficar o dia todo em cima de mim?". Indagou em tom sarcástico, até desejava aquilo, mas não exatamente daquele jeito...

"Hum? Desculpe". Falou rapidamente sentindo o rubor subir-lhe a face e então se levantou em um pulo.

"Tinha que ser o Naruto...". Sakura comentou balançando negativamente a cabeça enquanto Sasuke se erguia.

"Idiota...". Sai também abandonou seu silêncio.

"Quem é idiota???". Trovejou irritado o loiro.

"Você!". Respondeu o moreno friamente.

"Fica calmo, Naruto". Aconselhou o possuidor do Sharingan.

"Não vem com essa! Não vou deixar esse idiota ficar falando assim do próximo Hokage!!!!". Ainda irritado gritava o loiro.

"Você nem quer saber o que a Godaime decidiu sobre o Sasuke-kun?". Sakura interferiu novamente.

"Ahh é mesmo!". Naruto lembrou-se guiando o olhar para o moreno que estava impassível.

"...". Uchiha ficou calado, mas queria muito saber onde o parceiro estivera.

"Ei, Sasuke, o que a vovó disse?". Indagou apreensivo ignorando completamente o outro moreno que o irritava há poucos instantes.

"Terei que ser re-integrado a meu antigo time e participar de missões até que meu débito seja pago". Disse em tom frio, mas por dentro quase explodindo de felicidade.

"Re-integrado??? Mas e o Sai?". Indagou incrédulo, pois aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade.

"Como o Sasuke-kun é um membro que estará sob supervisão o Sai continua na equipe!". Sakura tomou a palavra para explicar com um belo sorriso na face.

" 'Trabalho comunitário'... Basicamente é isso". Sai falou em tom morno, mas também estava muito feliz por poder ficar ao lado de Sakura e daqueles dois, afinal pretendia continuar a proteger aquele laço!

"Sério?". O loiro indagou olhando novamente para o amado recebendo como resposta um pequeno sorriso, porém simplesmente não sabia como expressar toda sua alegria.

"Agora está tudo bem, Naruto". Uchiha disse tentando se manter sério, mas sua voz soou levemente terna.

"Ainda falta uma coisa". Uzumaki articulou colocando a mão direita dentro do bolso da calça.

Todos os olhares se fixaram no loiro enquanto esse puxava algo até que um tecido preto aos poucos foi se revelando até aparecer uma parte metálica com o símbolo da Folha desenhado em sua superfície.

"O hitaiate de Konoha...?". Sasuke piscou os olhos, curioso.

"_Eu sabia!"._ Pensou Sai achando aquilo bem previsível reparando que a garota a seu lado sorria como se visse seus irmãos.

"É o símbolo de um ninja". Naruto falou estendendo o braço oferecendo a bandana.

"Obrigado". O mais alto falou pegando o objeto amarrando-o logo em seguida como outrora fizera, prendendo-o sobre a testa dando o nó na região da nuca.

"Vamos?". Sakura chamou já começando a andar ao lado de Sai.

Naruto ficou parado olhando o casal que se afastava, viu seu Uchiha ir logo atrás e por um instante se perdeu naquela silhueta. Sentia o coração batendo forte, livre de qualquer opressão, tomado por uma felicidade que jamais imaginou ser possível sentir, não naquela intensidade!

"Aaaahhhhhh Isso é perfeito!!!!!!". Berrou correndo em direção ao moreno já maquinando sua pequena traquinagem

O Uchiha gelou quando sentiu dois braços o envolvendo sobre os ombros e sentiu o corpo do loiro em contado com o seu. O ouvira gritar, porém não tivera tempo de reagir, devido à proximidade e não esperava que Naruto viesse correndo e pulasse em suas costas daquela maneira. Acabou virando-se um pouco ficando de perfil para o casal que ia à frente.

"Ei, Sasuke...". Naruto murmurou apenas para o amado ouvir aproximando os lábios do ouvido esquerdo do rapaz maior aproveitando que aquela parte do Uchiha não podia ser vista pelo outro casal.

"...". O moreno estremeceu, havia algo diferente na voz do parceiro.

"Aceito aquela proposta se você usar _apenas_ uma calça vermelha bem apertada!". Sibilou languidamente e então mordiscou rapidamente aquela orelha e soltou o companheiro, começando a correr se aproximando de Sakura e Sai.

Sasuke sentiu um calor absurdo tomando seu corpo devido àquela afirmação e aquele ato, tinha certeza que a face corara absurdamente já que ela ardia muito. Como? Como Naruto ousara fazer aquilo com ele? Não iria deixar barato, não mesmo!

"Naruto...!". Disse em tom de aviso guiando o olhar para o garoto que ria contente por ter atingido seu objetivo de deixá-lo excitado e envergonhado.

"Você me paga!!!!". Ameaçou cerrando ligeiramente os orbes já caminhando na direção do loiro.

"Vai ter que me pegar primeiro, Sasuke-chan!!!!". Provocou e saiu em disparada ainda rindo de sua travessura.

"Idiota!". Praguejou o Uchiha iniciando sua corrida, tinha certeza que o alcançaria em pouco tempo.

Sai e Sakura observaram toda a cena, vendo Naruto saltar sobre algumas casas com o outro em seu encalço logo desaparecendo do campo de visão dos ninjas deixados para trás que então se entreolharam e um sorriso surgiu em ambos.

"Um belo casal!". A menina disse feliz.

"É verdade". Concordou o moreno.

Os shinobis recomeçaram a caminhada entrelaçando as mãos, tomados pela certeza de que um novo capítulo daquela história estava sendo escrito...

Fim. 

_Nota da autora:_

Ahh capítulo bobinho. Não tinha muita coisa que mostrar mesmo, era só finalizar a fanfic. Espero sinceramente que todos tenham gostado! Claro, não esqueçam de deixar um comentário, ok? E desejo melhoras a todas que tiveram hemorragia nasal no capítulo anterior! xD

Gostaria de agradecer, especialmente, a **Lady Anúbis** por ter tido a paciência de betar essa fanfic mesmo não conhecendo nada de Naruto, muito obrigada mesmo guria!

Para concluir com o clima musical esse capítulo foi intitulado por "Obrigado por me amar" do Jon Bon Jovi, uma música muito 'melosa', mas que pode ser vista como uma visão do Sasuke depois que tudo aconteceu - Na fic.

E ai Yume-chan? Agora que tá completa o que achou? E sobre aquela side-fic, bom já te falei que aceitei a proposta, né? Mas digo uma coisa: próximo presente só depois que eu receber, pelo menos, um capítulo de qualquer de meus pedidos! encarna a seme má

Só para te recordar e para informar possíveis interessados em nosso acordo segue o que cada uma de nós tem que escrever.

_Aiko Hosokawa:_

**Naruto **– Sasuke x Naruto – Missão concluída

**Naruto **– Kakashi x Iruka

**Beyblade** – Kai x Tyson

**Death Note** – Raito x L OU Mello x Near OU ainda **Yu-Gi-Oh** – Seto x Joey

_Yume Vy:_

**CDZ** – Saga x Milo

**CDZ **– Shura x Shiryu

**Naruto** – Neji x Naruto

**FMA **– Roy x Ed OU **Trinity Blood** – Caim x Abel OU ainda **Ouran** – Kyouya x Tamaki

Respondendo aos comentários... Somente três, os outros respondi individualmente

Ino

Que bom que gostou do lemon Ino-chan!!!! E pode ficar tranqüila! Eu realmente não fiquei irritada, sei como é frustrante quando se quer ler algo que a atualização não sai! Mas como disse, vou me esforçar!

Quanto à outra fanfic, Neji x Naruto, quem escreverá é a Yume Vy, não eu. É dela que devemos cobrar agora!!!!!! -"

Yu 

xD Então se imaginastes "lá"? No lemon? Rsrsrsr

Que bom que consegui passar dessa forma!!! Fico muito feliz sabendo disso! Ahhh e pode ficar tranqüila (ou, tranqüilo?) não és a (o) única (o) perva (o) aqui! Creio que somos todos, caso contrário não leríamos ou escreveríamos lemons -

Muito obrigada pelo comentário!!!

Hugsy

Arigatooooooooo!!!!!

Meu ego até deu uma inflada com seus elogios xP

Obrigada mesmo! É ótimo para mim saber que meu "pequeno" lemon te agradou tanto!!! Espero que tenha gostado da conclusão da fanfic também!

Kissus para todos que leram!!!!!!!!

Aiko Hosokawa 

25/05/2007 08:21PM (Desculpem pela demora para publicar)


End file.
